Story from the Lost Days
by CannedCream
Summary: The son of Jack and Mary returns home after their deaths to discover a diary kept by his mother, but the entries turn out to be more then just memories, they are a look into Mary's heart and soul. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a long time since I last posted a story and this is a complete 180 from my last one which was a Silent Hill blood and gutter. Still, I hope you can enjoy what I have written, anyway, Enough with the chat. We have a story to tell. I warn you, this chapter is a little depressing.

Chapter 1: Be it Ever so Humble.

The warm sea breeze whipped around his face and clothing as the small ship sailed along the waters. It had been four years since he had been home. Seven very long years from what was only meant to be a few months. He had left Oak Rest Farm to see family in the city. He was hooked by the bright lights, the sounds, the people. He wrote home to his mother and father, telling them that he was coming home to gather his things then returning to the city. His mother was not happy at all. His father came from the city and he was unsure of his father's feelings.

"Will you be happy there?" His father, Jack, had asked him.

"Yes" Leo had replied.

"Then I won't stop you. But remember, you have a home here too."

Leo never forgot about Mineral Village. It was a magical place, yes, but his heart just wasn't there. He had written his family often. They spoke of many things: The weather, friends, family, work (Leo had been hired on by a communications company and was making a fine hourly wage), sports, and the novels his mother, Mary, had written or was writing.

When it came to story telling his mother was a master. Leo had always held a silent respect for her. Mary had an obsession for books. In fact, Leo would joke about how his parent's bedroom could easily double as the village's second library. His father had once said that Mary's book lust was one of the reasons that he fell so in love with her.

Leo was now twenty-four years old and had yet to find such a joy as true love. He had always wanted such a relationship since his childhood, but it always seemed to be out of his grasp. Oh sure, he had dated just as much as the nest guy, but just couldn't seem to get that final prize. Leo was beginning to wonder if the whole thing was pointless.

The shore line of Mineral Village came into view and a wave of memories hit him so fast that it could have sunk the boat. He remembered coming home from work and getting the mail. He saw the letter from home, but never thought twice. He tossed it on the kitchen table and proceeded to make himself a turkey sandwich. He was hungry. Leo sat in front of the TV for awhile, un-winding before he got to the letters. One was a bill, two were junk (trashcan), one was a request of jury duty (also trashcan), and the last was from his father.

_Dear Son;_

_I am sorry that I have not written to you sooner and I do hope you haven't worried. Some very personal matters have come up. I didn't want to mention this in my past letters because I didn't want to worry you. Now I wish that I had to soften the blow you are about to receive. _

_Your mother had taken sick a month ago. It started out as a mere cold, but worsened quickly. It became so bad that she could no longer rise from bed. Yesterday, she passed on. I am sorry to bring this news to you. Your mother loved you very much and wished you only happiness. She is in a better place now. Stay strong. I will write again soon. As of now, I just can't bring myself to go on._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Father._

The end of the letter had been stained with tears partly his fathers and partly his own. If only he could have been there for her to hold her hand or something. Leo wanted to leave that minute, but had no way to. He managed to get a ride on the little dingy that shipped supplies from the mainland to the island, but that wouldn't be for another week. Leo wrote him to his father telling him that he would come home very soon and that he loved him. Two days letter he got a reply, but not from Jack. After the passing of his father, Harris had been elected as the new Mayor of the village and it was he who wrote the note.

_Dear Leo;_

_I know this is the last thing you need to hear now, but I must tell you. Your father has passed on. He was a good man and a personal friend. I wish you the best. The towns people have put together a small sum of money for you to help. There will be a double funeral for both Jack and Mary. We wish you to come._

_I am sorry again for being the bringer of bad news._

_Yours truly,_

_Mayor of Mineral Village, Harris._

Leo stepped off the boat and onto the beach. Gulls called over head and the hypnotic sound of waves crashing on the shore like greeted his ears. Nothing had seem to change. It was a slow walk to the old homestead and he was stopped once or twice by villagers offering their condolences. Leo politely thanked them and moved on.

He arrived at home. The fields where a bit of a mess, but he expected as much. His father was probably not in the mood for farming when he was watching the love of his life die before him. The sight brought the tears back to his eyes again. He quickly moved into the home, unable to stand any more tears. In inside was messy, but the same. It seemed that no more work had been done in the past few years.

The tears wanted to come again so Leo distracted himself by cleaning. He needed to move his hands and keep busy. It was in this action that he did stumble upon a book. Now there were many books here, but this one stood out. It was laying open on the floor by the dresser. He instantly recognized his mother's handwriting. He read what was written.

_Spring 15_

_I can't remember ever being so happy in my entire life. Out of all of the women in this village, he fell in love with me. It seems so much like one of my fairy tales that I have to keep reminding myself that it is real. I feel so giddy with joy. Mother offered me her old wedding dress and it is just the most beautiful item I have ever beheld. I was speechless. To think, this time next week I will be Misses Jack_-

Leo shut the book. It wasn't one of his mom's stories. This was her diary, a plain black book that was so ordinary that his eyes must have passed it up on the bookshelf millions of times. He opened it to the first page, his eyes just looking, but not reading. The window to his mother's soul was in his hands and it started before she was mother. It started when she was just Mary.

He sat on the edge of what once was his parent's bed. He had some time before the funeral and he was not in the mood to chit-chat with the townsmen at the time. He wasn't prepared for that. That would make things too final. Leo wanted to read the book, but even if he didn't, nothing could have stopped him now. He rested his eyes on the first words and begin to read as the voice of his mother, the voice of Mary, narrated……..

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello. It's me again, bugging you again. I want to warn you now that chapters may be coming in at odd times. I'm pretty busy with school, play rehearsals, work, and this stupid cold. Anyway, that was just a heads up.

First review is in, short, sweet, and to the point. : )

I continue:

EDIT: I was pointed out to a name mistake in the story which has now been edited. If I screw up like that again, you have the right to backhand me.

Chapter 2: Who has Time for Tears?

_Winter 11_

_A diary. For someone who loves the written word as much as myself, I have never put much thought into actually starting one. This was a wonderful gift Gray has given me. You can imagine my surprise when he came into the library with a gift for me, I had no idea he knew it was my birthday. I excitedly opened my gift to reveal this book. He had said to me,_

_"I know how much you love to write, so I thought that his would be perfect for you. I hope you don't already have one."_

_He turned a little red as he spoke and kept his eyes on the floor. I could see the relief when I told him I didn't own a diary. I became so ecstatic over the gift that, before I could stop myself, I threw both arms around Gray and hugged him so tight. Gray became even redder and said his goodbyes and left in a hurry. I hope I didn't scare him. I've never shown so much emotion at once before. I hope I didn't scare him off._

_-Mary-_

That was the first entry in the book. There was no date inside so Leo couldn't be exactly sure when it was written, but he was sure it was before his father arrived. Leo remembered Gray. He was a quiet man. Leo never really talked to him much, but Gray was nice enough. Looking at that entry, he wondered how much of a relationship his mother had had with the man before his father arrived. It may turn out that his father was quite the home-wrecker. Leo pressed on.

_Winter 16_

_The cold has gotten much stronger as of late. I now take the upstairs route to get into the library. It's a good thing the building is connected to our home. I would hate to have to go outside in this weather, father dose, of course. Only the most sever of weather would keep him from Mothers Hill. I've never seen the man more at peace then I have there. It's almost as if he could be absorbed by the forest and become part of the nature. I don't think he would mind that one bit. Mother worries about him when he travels out in the rain and snow and gives him a stern talking to every time, but she always apologizes later. I like seeing my parents together like that. The love between them is so strong, I can only pray that, one day, I can have that same relationship with a man._

Leo was stunned by that remark. Had he not thought almost the same thing before? Like mother, like son.

_LATER:_

_Today was very slow, but they all are. The library is a un-popular place it seems. Cliff is the only one who stops by. He comes everyday after work. He is employed by his grandfather at the blacksmiths shop. He complains a lot about his grandfather not caring a thing about what he dose. I think different, but never interrupt him. I know his granddad loves Cliff very much. I am sure that he will come to this conclusion one day too. Until then, I'll just let him talk and I'll listen._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 18_

_There was a bad blizzard last night. It continued the entire day and I couldn't get outside, not that I had any business out there, mind you. I didn't bother to open the library. If no one comes in perfect weather, no one would come in a storm like this, that is for sure. Needless to say, I have very little to talk about. I think I'll just turn in for the night._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 21_

_The saddest thing has happened today. The kind old man that ran Oak Rest Farm has died. I feel so bad for the man. He was loved by everyone in the village. I guess I can at least take comfort in the idea that he is now with his wife in heaven (she had died many years ago and a young age). The man's family has been informed. I knew that he had a married son and a grandson, but I can't remember meeting them. The live in a far away city, you see. Sadly, only the grandson will be able to make it over, but it won't be until spring. _

_Remember the blizzard I talked about? It seemed to completely destroy the harbor. No boats can get in or out. Luckily the supply boat came a few days before. We should all be well off. Gotz will be begin rebuilding immediately. He has little help, though. Most of the men in the village are busy with their own work to help him. I don't blame them for not helping. It takes a lot to keep this town running. I would offer to help, but I doubt I would be able to do anything but get in the way. _

_Father asked Gotz when construction might be complete. He replied that it wouldn't be until the end of winter to early spring. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how everything goes._

_-Mary-_

The grandson was his father, of course. So this was going to be his beginning in the village. There were other entries by his mother, but they were all over trivial matters and Leo was excited to see how their first meeting went. Was it love at first sight? That happened in the movies a lot. Would it happen here? Maybe her first entry about father would be something like; "As that young man came into my line of sight, my heart seemed to jump out of my chest. I felt weak and hot and was filled with a joy beyond any joy a woman could feel. Before he even spoke a word I knew that it was true love and I would be his for now and forever. I love that man." That's exactly what it would say. Leo was sure of it.

For a moment, he forgot all about the gloom that surrounded him. But just for a moment. The thoughts came back and Leo stopped them by forcing his eyes back onto the book and read on. The entry about his father laid exactly on the first of spring, the season of love. Things were looking up.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I've been reading other fan fics on the site and apparently I'm supposed to say something like "I do NOT own Harvest Moon" to avoid law suits or something……but if I DID own the game, that would be cool!

Chapter 3: A Jack of all Trades

_Spring 1_

_Did I ever tell you about the weather here? It works in extremes. When it's summer here the heat is incredible, not unbearable, but not exactly to my likening. Have you ever been able to SEE the heat? It gets like that around here._

_Then there's the winter. The snow is in the ground almost overnight and it stays there throughout the entire season. Don't get me wrong, I love the snow, but it all seems kind of strange when you think about it. How it can go from so hot to so cold and back again is a mystery to me. On that note I-_

No, Leo didn't really want to read that just now. He would come back to all of it later. It's not that he didn't care, he just wanted to know about his parents more then anything right now. He lost his place. Now where was it? There it was. He saw is father's name and back up to that paragraph.

_I mentioned a few entries back the death of the old farmer (so which the village is still mourning), the storm and the arrival of the grandson. I have heard through the grave-vine that his name is Jack. He's supposed to arrive today at he new and improved harbor. Gotz did a wonderful job on it too, but I told you that in my last entry. Back to the point, He arrived just as I was leaving the library. He was standing next to our Mayor just as they where walking by, the man stopped and looked at me. I smiled back at him, a little nervous. I'm always nervous around new people. I guess I'll never get over this shyness of mine. The mayor stopped and said something like:_

_"Ah, yes. This is our library. It's run by Mary."_

_Something like that, I can't remember exactly, but I know I said:_

_"Hello. I hope you'll stop by and read our books."_

_He said that he would before the mayor pushed him on to another area of the town. I don't really believe him, though. No one comes by here and I'm sure a new farmer will be to busy to stop by even if he wanted to. Not that it matters, I've kind of gotten used to the idea that no one takes much interest in this building. Sometimes I wonder if I should even keep it open._

_Oh, now that I think about it, I haven't even told you what he looks like, have I? Let me see, He had brown hair sticking out from a blue hat backwards on his head, a white shirt, blue suspender pants tucked into boots. He looks dressed for the location. He was actually kind of cute. Maybe he will actually be able to turn that farm around and get it running again. The place has fallen into ruin a bit. He might not even stay for that long too. That is always a possibility. _

_Before I forget, I have a new idea for a novel. You see-_

That was it. That was it?! This was the man she was going to fall in love with and marry and have a child with all he got was a 'kind of cute'! Women! Leo would ever understand them.

He scanned the rest of the entry (which went on for another full page) and there was nothing else mentioned about his father. However, the story his mother had jotted down wasn't quite bad. Actually, he remembered reading it when he was younger. It was quite good.

Maybe the next day…..

_Spring 2_

_It was nice and warm today so I stepped outside and breathed in the air. It was pure and clean like always. It's so wonderful here. There is magic in this village, I just know it. I went with my mother and father up to the top of Mothers Hill today. I saw a small squirrel and it was just the cutest thing. I love it up there in the mountains. I guess that's why I used to play up there so much as a child, whenever I wasn't reading that is. Maybe I'll go back up there this evening._

_Something shocking happened today. It was around 1:00 o'clock and I was pacing the floor, thinking about the finishing touches I would add to my story, when I heard the door open. I thought that it was too early for Gray to arrive, but the thought was quickly pushed out of my head as I wonderful idea came to me. It was- well, I'll write that later, that's not the point of this. The point is, I was walking back in the area of my desk when I bumped right into someone and fell down._

"_Oh. I am so sorry."_

_I said, thinking it was Gray._

"_No, it's my fault."_

_I looked up and it wasn't Gray at all! It was Jack, the new farmer. I was a little surprised to see anyone come into the library that I didn't say a word; I just looked up at him. He held out his hand to me and said:_

"_Let me help you up."_

_I nodded and grasped his and as he pulled me to my feet. I adjusted by glasses and apologized again for bumping into him. I explained that I was thinking about a story I was writing and lost track of my surroundings. I then asked him why he came in and what he needed. He said:_

"_I said that I would stop by yesterday, didn't I? I couldn't break my promise."_

_Amazing, I never expected him to show, but there he was. He spent some time looking and reading and I went back to my desk and tried to think about my story, but my thoughts kept wandering back to Jack and the idea that maybe, MAYBE this would finally be the turn-around the library needed._

_He and I made some polite chit-chat and the village and such then he excused himself and left. It made me so happy to think that some interest would be taken in my books that, I must say, my heart raised a little._

_I'll talk more later. It's very late now. Goodnight. This diary was the best gift ever. I must that Gray again._

_-Mary-_

Now that was a little more like it. She didn't know it yet, but she was talking to her future husband. Leo felt a bit of power in some strange way. He knew the future that was about to happen and that made him feel strong. He just had to see what would happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the lack of up-dates in the chapter area. I think I'm having one long brain fart or something. Anyway when that happens I'll just have to take a break. I'm not going to B.S a chapter just to meet a personal deadline. So let's get back to the plot, or lack there of.

Also, if your wondering how Mary can remember and write so many quotes in her diary……..stop. It's a fan fic, I'm not Stephen King here.

Chapter 4: Do you Love?

_Spring 6_

_Today was rather un-eventful. I guess there is no real reason for me to be writing tonight, but I seem to be having trouble sleeping and maybe this will be a good way to lull myself into dreams. So let me think of something interesting. Well the shipment barge came in today with food for the supermarket, medicines for the doctor, and other odds and ends ordered by the townsfolk. I ordered a new shipment of books, but they don't seem to be in yet. Maybe the next time it arrives._

_Oh, I saw Jack this evening as I was locking up the library. He and I talked for a little while before going our separate ways. One thing I noticed was that he was acting a bit strangely. I'm not exactly sure why though, he wouldn't talk about it._

_My novel is coming to a close, but I fear that I am suffering a bit of writer's block. I'm afraid that I may have written myself into a corner. Maybe I'll have someone read it over and give some suggestions. Grey normally helps me with things like this, so perhaps I'll ask him, but then again, maybe I should ask Jack. Perhaps he would have some interesting ideas of his own. I really feel that the story is coming together and that I can_

The entry stops there. Perhaps she finally did manage to catch some Z's. The next entry is two days later.

_Spring 7_

_Tomorrow is the day of the Goddess Festival. All of the towns younger woman (which, so far, consist of Karen, Ann, Elli, Popuri, and myself) dawn out finest gowns and dance in the Rose Square as a welcoming of spring and thinking the Harvest Goddess for a bountiful crop. I always feel to embarrassed getting up there and dancing. I can't wear my glasses for fear that they will fall off and break so I can not see the look on anyone's face when I'm dancing. The other's all move so gracefully, I feel like a klutz. I think we can add 'graceful' to the list of things I am not._

_LATER_

_There's something I must write to you to attempt to figure this out. I was reading this wonderful romance novel entitled 'Do you Love?' and it was just getting to the part where the young man confesses his love for the young girl when Gray came in the building. Now when I read I lose track of the world around me, so I didn't even notice him until he tapped me on the shoulder. I gasped out of surprise._

"_I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_It's alright, Gray. Do you need something?"_

_It was here when Gray started to blush heavily. I had not idea why. I was about to ask him if he was alright when Gray broke the silence._

_Mary, there's something I want to ask you."_

"_Yes?"_

"_We'll you know the Goddess Festival is tomorrow and I……well……I wanted to know if-if I could………escort you there."_

_Gray had actually asked me to allow him to take me the festival. I was so shocked that I couldn't reply._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked"_

"_No, wait! I……I would be very happy if you took me."_

_Gray smiled. I hardly ever see Gray smile. It's a wonderful thing. Gray said when he would pick me up and then made an excuse to leave. He needed some time to think, I know the feeling, when he turned, he stopped and I saw what he saw. Jack was standing in the door way. On his face, for only a moment, I saw an expression that looked like a deep hurt, as if he had just been betrayed somehow. He then said:_

"_Excuse me. I-I'm sorry. I have to go."_

_He then left the library in a hurry. Gray and I stood there for a bit. Gray left a little later and I was left to wonder why he ran in such a huff. I think I know the answer, maybe I reacted a bit too hastily?_

_-Mary-_

Leo knew what his father was going to ask. It was obvious to the thickest of people. It had only been a week since they met and already his father had fallen in love. Leo could only imagine the pain he felt. Once, a year ago, Leo found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. Now that really hurt him, but later he discovered that it what Leo thought of as true love was only passion. Now to think that someone you were head over heels for danced with someone else. He could feel his father's pain.

_Spring 8_

_Today was the festival and Gray picked me up and we went together and I danced and didn't fall on my face. That should have made me happy, but it didn't. All the time I though of Jack and how he looked so hurt. He wasn't at the festival and I didn't think he would be. Running a farm is hard work. He must be very busy._

_Gray asked if I wanted to do something afterward, but I declined and said I had some plans with me family. He took me home and, after I knew he would be in his house, I left for Jack's home. I had to see if he was okay, I found him plowing up the field and pulling weeds. The farm looked amazing. Everything was so improved. You would have never known it was in such disarray only a week before. _

_He seemed surprised to see me on his farm, or maybe to see me on his farm in such a nice dress (it was my mothers.)_

_"Mary! What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to know if you were alright. You just seemed so upset yesterday and I-"_

_"Oh. That. That was nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you. Thanks for thinking about me, though."_

_"It's just that you looked so upset and you didn't show up for the Goddess Festival today. I wanted to see if everything is alright."_

_"It is. As you can see, I have my hands full. I just didn't have time today."_

_"You really should relax every once in a while, Jack. Don't work yourself too hard. Besides, you missed a lot of fun. There was food and drink and dancing-"_

"_Dancing?" Jack asked._

"_Oh, yes." _

_I then explained what I written to you about yesterday._

"_I'm sorry I missed all of that. I guess I'll just have to wait a year to see it."_

"_You don't have to." I said before I could stop myself. "I can show you the dance now if you wish it."_

_I had no idea why I said that. I hated doing that, but, somehow, it seemed okay with Jack. He told me that he would love to see it and I bowed to him and preformed that dance. It wasn't as good with just one person, but he really seemed to like it. When I finished he clapped and was smiling._

"_That was wonderful, Mary."_

"_T-thank you."_

_He was looking into my eyes, still smiling and I noticed that I was doing the same. It was like I was entranced for a moment. I smiled and shook my head to clear it._

"_Well, I must be going. It's late. Goodbye, Jack."_

_I was walking away when his voice stopped me._

"_Mary!"_

_I looked back at him. After a beat he said:_

"_Thank you."_

_I nodded with a smile and left. _

_I still do not know why I did what I just did, but I do not regret it. In fact, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Speaking of heartbeats, why is mine beating so fast?_

_-Mary-_

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: There's Something About Mary.

_Spring 14_

_There really is very little of interest to write today. I guess I am just wasting space here. The book does only have so many pages…..I think I'll wait for something worth noting to write about._

_-Mary-_

There was nothing else written until the next season. It looked like nothing exciting ever happened in the village even back then.

_Summer 6_

_Jack used to come by the library every once in awhile, but since mid-spring he has come by almost every day. It's not that I'm upset to see him, but I've noticed that he doesn't exactly read when he comes in; so much as just speak to me. It is nice to have the company. The strangest thing is happening, though. I'm starting to feel……strange around him. I can't explain it at all. It's just a feeling throughout my whole body, like a shock, but not painful and in any way. I don't understand._

_I'm not the only one who has been changing; Gray is being very different now too. The other day, I was talking to Jack about his farm and Gray had come in, paused at the door to look at us, then moved on to the shelves. Soon after, Jack said his goodbyes and left. Almost the moment he left, Gray closed his book and came up to me._

_"I don't think you should trust him as much as you do." He said, rather coldly._

_"What do you mean, Gray?"_

_"How well do you know him? He has only been here for a short while, after all."_

_"Gray, it's been over a month, I think that doesn't count as a 'short while.'"_

_He huffed and said the weirdest thing: "I just don't want you getting hurt."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Never mind. I have to go. Bye."_

_He left without another word. I have no idea what he meant. Getting hurt? Jack would never harm me in anyway, I know he wouldn't. What's the matter with Gray? Maybe that's something to worry about at a different date._

_-Mary-_

So Gray knew that early about the bond between he soon-to-be parents and he wasn't happy about it in anyway. Gray must have felt just as strongly about Mary and his father must have. Leo wondered if Jack ever knew about the way Gray felt. Maybe he would never know now or maybe the answer was in another entry.

_Summer 16_

_I am writing this from my bed, like normal, but it isn't night. It's the middle of the afternoon, but I can't get out of bed. I hurt my leg and, if it wasn't for Jack, I may still be on the floor of the library. Let me explain:_

_The barge came in today with supplies early this morning. Jeff, the store owner, was kind enough to drop off my new supply of books. I thanked him and then went to putting them in their proper places. _

_I was on the last book that went at the very top of the shelf. I needed the aid of a stepping stool as I am too short to get it up in its space correctly. Well, I placed the stool a bit to far away, but thought I could make it anyway. You see, I was in a bit of a rush to be done. I was writing my new novel and was in the middle of a wonderful brainstorm when Jeff came in and I wanted to get back to my writing before I lost it. Well, my laziness cost me. The stool slipped from under me and I fell. I landed on my left foot and then went flat to the ground. I sat up, and rubbed my head. I felt fine until I tired to stand. A hot bolt of pain shot though the foot I landed on and I fell back down. I tried again and couldn't stand, the pain was too much. _

_I was starting to fear that I would remain trapped in my library for hours when the door opened. I shielded my eyes from the sun's light and I heard a voice._

_"Mary! Are you alright?"_

_It was Jack. He rushed down beside me. I told him what and happened and how I could not stand. He said I would be alright and that he would take me home. Before I could ask how he slipped one arm around my back and the other around my legs. I gasped as he lifted me up into the air. I protested as told him to put me down, but he refused._

_"No. Your hurt and I'm taking you to your house."_

_Before I could say a word, he walked on with me in his arms. I threw both arms around his neck to keep myself from falling. As I looked up at him I realized just how close I was to him and I saw that Jack was more then just cute; he was hansom. I felt my face blush heavily and my heart was almost out of my chest. He didn't seem to notice. Jack kept his eyes ahead of him until we reached the door to my home. I had to open it, of course. _

_My mother was shocked and Jack calmly explained what had happened. Mother nodded and guided his to my room. He was very gentle as he put me to bed. Jack stayed for awhile as mother tended to my needs. I'm sure Jack would have been her longer if mom hadn't pushed him out, saying I needed my rest. He waved good-bye and was gone. _

_Maybe I do need to sleep, but I can't, I keep thinking about Jack. He looked like a hero or something, carrying me so. When I was in his arms I felt so safe, so warm. I never wanted to be put down. I wanted to be in his arms forever. Yes, I'm not so naive. I'm beginning to understand. I've read many a book and in each, the emotion is descried in the same way. I know the truth now. I am falling in love with Jack._


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well after a long recess from the story I've decided to continue on. It's late at night and I've been watching on episode of MASH entitled 'Who Knew' where Hawkeye finds a diary of a nurse killed by a land mine. It gave me the urge to write again so I'm just letting these words flow from my brain to my fingertips. This chapter is for you, Alan Alda.

-

Chapter 6: No Man is an Island

Leo sat there on the bed, his lower half numbing from sitting down for so long, his joints aching, on the verge of screaming at him to stand up and move around. Eventually, he gave into the requests and pushed himself to his feet felling that an old man as he did so. He walked around the length of the room several times and a number of bones popped in his neck and back.

Still holding the book in his hands, Leo rubbed his fingertips over the cover. It might have been leather, black leather if there was such a thing, or something else. Whatever material it had been crafted from, it was built to last the ages and it seemed to have done just that. The book could almost pass for new if it weren't for some of the pages inside. Some of them where folded badly and others stained with what could have been water, tears, rain, or just about anything, still others were ripped out from the book entirely, written memories that were too painful to ever been seen again perhaps.

A knock at the door pulled Leo from the hypnotic thoughts racing through his mind like some kind of strange parade. Leo stood, shocked at first before moving to the bed and stuffing the book under the pillow. It didn't occur to him at first why he did such a thing, but the answer was simple enough; the book was his, his and no one else's. If someone else saw, they may want him to share and that was something Leo would not do. Even if they had no interest in what was written inside of the book, they still might inquiry into what the novel was in the first place and Leo didn't want to speak of that either. This may sound selfish, but it was his. The diary was his dirty secret like the explicit magazines a teenaged boy may hid under his mattress. While the contents where nowhere near the same, it principal held true: there would have to be explaining and Leo was in no mood for that, no mood at all.

Stepping over to the door, he hesitated only a moment to pull himself together and whip the tears that had gathered in his eyes over the period of the sitting. After a deep breath, he pulled the door open.

Memory is a funny thing; sometimes it can play tricks on the host about times past. You may think you see your ex-girlfriend on a passing bus, or your old boss in a quick shot on a movie you watched. It likes to make you re-live sudden memories that you spent so long burying and no matter how long or deep you dig in the graveyard of memories in your mind, they just won't stay down. Other times, however, the exact opposite can happen and you may forget about the person completely, someone who has had so much impact on you can we whipped away, never to be remembered again, what happened to Leo has he saw the figure behind the door was a strange mix of the two that hit him so hard he staggered on his feet.

"Arisa?" He finally managed to say after a silence that felt like it would never break.

"Long time no see." She remarked with a smile that held no real happiness.

Arisa was the daughter of Popuri and Kai. The story of that relationship could fill a hundred diaries, but the short version goes as such:

Kai would arrive at the village every summer and only for summer to run his beach stand and mingle with the towns people before leaving ever first of fall. Now Kai was a nice guy and was respected by everyone, except for Popuri's older brother Rick. Rick hated Kai with a passion and it would become obvious why to anyone who was willing to pay attention. Kai and Popuri had built a bond between each other that never broke, even when he left of the city. The summers they spent together were the best of their lives. They were living up every moment of their love bliss. Rick saw this, but couldn't (or wouldn't) see the love, only the fact that his little sister was being pulled away from him when he was supposed to be the watchful eye. Ever since their father had left, Rick was to be the protector, but Kai was taking over that position and there was little Rick could do about it. The fall after Jack had arrived at Mineral Village, Popuri left with Kai. She said a personal good-bye to her mother and left a note for Rick. By the time he found and read it, the boy only had time to watch the outline of their ship fade into the sea line. They returned every summer like clockwork and Rick slowly lost his rage over the incident.

It was the summer after Leo was born that the two returned to the village with a baby of their own; a daughter named Arisa. The girl came to love Mineral Village and proclaimed it her home when she was 18 and has not left since. Now here was that girl standing at his down. She was the perfect mix of her parents. Her hair was that cotton candy pink, but her eyes and personality matched that of her father, though she was smile all of the time like Popuri was know to do. There was no smile on her face today. He was sad and grim in his door step.

"Might I come in?"

"Sure."

Leo moved out of her way and held the door open. Arisa nodded a thank you and took a seat promptly on the bed, close to the hidden diary. That made Leo a bit nervous, but he said nothing. As he took a seat next to her, Arisa spoke up.

"It was May that told me you had arrived. She said that when she spoke to you when you arrive, you seemed very distant and quite. I…..I wanted to come by and see if you were alright. Well, I guess you're not alright, but….well….I can't explain it. I just wanted to see you again."

"Thank you, Arisa. It was kind of you, but you could have just waited until the funeral."

"Yes, but those aren't the conditions that you want to strike up a conversation was an old friend, are they?"

"No I guess you right"

Leo had to smile at that. Despite her looks, Arisa was a very sharp girl. He always liked that about her.

"You've grown, Leo. You look different."

"You have too, Arisa."

"Perhaps, but not in the same way. You've matured a bit, I think. I can see it in your eyes; you've been through much more then this, haven't you?"

She was very sharp indeed.

"Yes…..you can say that."

"I thought so." To Leo's luck, she didn't press any further into the topic. "Seeing you brings back a lot of memories. I think of the games we would play together as kids on Mother's Hill, the festivals, and the other thing." She blushed as she said that and looked away.

'The other thing' was just another example of the selective memory that was stated earlier. Leo had completely forgotten about that, but had said nothing. Arisa would murder him if she ever knew that he forgot about that.

It was a warm evening years ago; Arisa and Leo where at that age where they weren't children, but nor where they adults or even teens. The stars were bright and crickets sang all around them as the lay at the open field on Mother's Hill. They had been making idle conversation about kid's stuff: the city, townspeople, the other children, who had a crush on who, junk like that. Leo stood up from the grass with Arisa and they where about to leave when she said the strangest thing to him.

"Leo, can you close your eyes?"

"What? Why?"

"Please. Can you?"

Leo did as he was asked thinking that the girl had lost every marble in her pink head when he felt her hands clasp his shoulders in that strong yet gentle fashion that only females can do, and he opened his eyes to see Arisa kiss him on the lips. The kiss only lasted a moment before she pushed away and ran off without a word leaving Leo to stand speechless and dumbstruck for the next ten minutes and his brain tried to figure out what had just happened.

They where adults now and they had long since matured since that day of childish passion, but maybe that moment meant more to the girl then he knew; just maybe. Arisa must have become aware of Leo's thoughts; maybe sorry she brought it up. She stood up.

"I should go now. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yea. Later."

With a smile, she closed the door and left Leo alone again. The thoughts of yesteryear now mixed with the new ones. Leo reached under the pillow and fumbled for the book. He didn't want to stop yet. Before opening the book, he spoke a quote he read long ago:

"I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I can sleep."

He continued with the diary. Recess was over.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After yet another long break without the updates I'm back at this story. I have no idea how many chapters this may go through, but 'it is not ours to question why. It is but us to do and die' or it goes something like that. Anyway back to the show.

Chapter 7: Who am I? Who can I be?

_Spring 21_

_The last few days have passed in such a speed that I am left on a daze of emotions. I meant to write so many times in the last week, but I really have only time to express my emotions truly at night. I feel more alive under the moon and stars. I think that is because I can look up at the sky and know that, not far away, Jack is sleeping under the same blanket of black. Every time I slip in my bed and ready myself to write about the day, I start thinking about Jack, about how he spoke to me, how he looks, how he acts, everything about him. I think about him so much that I start to blush with girlish delight. Maybe that sounds a bit sappy, but how can I lie about how I really feel? _

_He's come in to see me everyday, Jack has. Is it really to see just me? I think so. He rarely looks over the books, but mostly he and I just start right into a conversation and sometimes he even brings me gifts like flowers from the mountains. It makes me so happy and my heart beats so fast. There are days that I have to keep myself from just leaping over the desk and throwing my arms around his body and telling him how I feel. But I can't. I just can't. Why should this be so hard? Its three little words: "I love you." Why can't I say that too him? I've tried so many times, but the words always stop dead in my throat. Every day I tell myself "Today is the day. Today I tell him." That's a laugh. I should know by now that I may never tell him. Sometimes I think that I may wait so long that he will find someone else. If he ever falls in love with another I don't know what I'd do. My heart would never recover from such a blow._

_On the 18th the village holds it annual horse races. Riders from all over the country visit this little piece of land to ride. The small village can be a bit crowded with the staying riders and their families, but the business is good for us. The doctor gives check ups to make sure all riders are fit to race, the Inn hold the guests in their rooms, the general store sells them trinkets, and some of them even visit the church for a sermon. In fact even I get a few passers by to come in and look around. Maybe it all works out. However this year one of the racers hurt his arm and couldn't compete and guess who the mayor asked to take his place? Jack. He agreed at once. I saw him that day with his horse (which was now full grown) I told Jack that I was betting on him and that he should do his best. Normally I do not bet at these types of things, but I have full faith in Jack so I put a little money under his name. Looking at the stats sheet, Jack was the underdog. The number next to his name was 23. I bet that may have hurt his feelings._

_The race was started after an hour or so. Jack was in the 6th gate. He looked so determined and I saw raw passion burning in his eyes. He looked so handsome. The starting shot was fired and in a flash everyone rushed out of the gate. Jack received and early start, but that was only short lived. The man in the 1st gate, Aaron something, closed in. The two fought neck in neck until the end. The track is not that long, but everything moved in slow motion. There was a cloud of dust after the race. I held my breath as the judges spoke over the winners. After what felt like forever, they spoke the winner. It was Aaron Right from Restful Farms. I felt hurt inside. I shouldn't have, I wasn't the one who lost, but I care so deeply for Jack that I think in some way, I share his pain. Later that day I saw him petting his horse on the nose, his back to me; I shyly came up behind him._

"_I'm sorry you lost, Jack."_

_He turned around to look at me. I expected to see him quite sad, but he was smiling right at me. He beamed like a child. _

"_Thank you, but did you see how close it was? I may not have won, but I was so close. You know what that means? We have a chance for next year." _

_He turned slightly back to his horse as he said that._

"_So then, you're not upset?"_

"_A little, I guess. But you learn more from losing then winning, right?"_

_I admired his inner strength; he was taking it so well. I respected in then, being about to take such a loss. I was so wrapped up in what I was thinking that I didn't even realize what I did next until it was over. I placed on hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He was sweating from the stress and the day's heat and the taste was a bit salty, but my insides fluttered none the less. He looked at me, blushing; a look of slight shock was on his face. Without a word, I left, half running, not believing what I have just done._

_I didn't see Jack for over three days after that event. I feared that what I did was too forward. I feared many things like maybe he didn't like me that way or that I scared him off. I was thinking about going to his farm today to see him, but he came to me instead. He came into my library with his hands behind his back only a few minutes before I was closing. He was smiling right at me._

"_Jack. It's been too long. What is that you're hiding?"_

"_A gift." He said with a sly smile_

"_For whom?" I asked._

"_You. Think of it as a thank you."_

_I was sure it was for the kiss. He was thrilled with the kiss and wanted some way to return the favor. If he really wanted to do that he should have just gave some hit as to the extent of his affections for me._

"_Mary, you had so much faith in me at the race and I wanted to win so badly for you. The mayor told me just how much money you put down for me."_

"_Jack I-"_

"_And it was far too much. I'm sorry I caused you to lose so much. You deserved something for compensation. So……I got you this."_

_He pulled the item out from his back and showed it to me. It was a box of chocolate, more then that, it was my favorite kind. I saw them on the shelf at the store and wanted them so badly, but I was broke from the races. And now here they were in front of me._

"_Your mother said you loved these. Go on. Take them."_

"_Jack I couldn't."_

"_Please."_

"_Jack……thank you."_

_I took them from his hands._

_"Mary? Are you alright? You look like your about to cry."_

_"No. I'm alright."_

_I was about to cry. The fact that Jack went to such pains for ME, the feeling was just wonderful. I had to wipe away tears from behind my glasses._

_"Thank you. I'm sorry, but we're closing soon. Could you-"_

_"I understand. You're welcome."_

_Jack started to leave and paused at the door and spoke one more thing to me before stepping back into the outside world._

_"And Mary, thank you; for everything."_

_I now sit in my bedroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I'm an average height for my age and I don't weight much at all. I suppose at that walking on the mountains keeps me in shape. My hair is black like my mothers and my eyes are an equal color. I know that black is a strange color for eyes, but if Popuri can have like cotton candy, then I can have eyes like midnight. Forever to be in front of my vision are my glasses. I wasn't always so blind. My vision started to go when I turned thirteen. I was taken to the clinic. The doctor said that my eyes were straining from all of the reading I have done over the years and they will most likely worsen over the years if I continue to bury myself in my stories. But asking me to stop reading is equal to asking a person to stop breathing. I must read, it's what I love. _

_As I stare at myself in the looking glass I wonder what any man could ever see in me. I don't think I'm much to look at, just a shy little girl with almost no breasts. The other girls have something wonderful going for all of them that I never could. Karen is so outgoing and strong, Popuri's smile could light up the darkest mood, Elli's cooking is to die for, and Ann's the most through cleaner this village will ever have. On top of that they are all beautiful, even from a woman's standpoint. So why to I try so hard to gain Jack's attention when I know he deserves so much better then I could ever hope to give? I suppose it's because my heart would allow anything else. My heart has caused me too much trouble as of yet. It's not just my feeling for Jack; it's also what I think I'm doing to Gray…………_

_-Mary-_


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well the final play of my senior year is over. There were many wet eyes backstage. Okay, enough of my drama (Drama. Theater pun) let's continue.

Chapter 8: Walk Soft, Fragile Heart.

_Summer 2_

_The summer heat has finally arrived beating down its sun rays upon the village and its people. I sweat quite badly in the mornings now when I travel to Mother's Hill with mother and father. Still, I'm nice and cool inside. I feel so sorry for Jack, working out in the heat like this, but he his young and is holding out quite nicely. I wish the best of luck to him._

_-Mary-_

_Summer 12_

_The Tomato Festival was today in the Rose Square. What happens is several teams of three hid behind barrels and toss freshly grown tomato's at one another. I'm not sure how this event started, but I sure do love the day. I arrived with my family and Gray. Our team was going to consist of myself, Gray, and my father (though he does complain that it's a waste of perfectly good food and that he'll be cleaning tomato juice off of him for weeks). As we entered the Square, I saw Jack walking around talking to several of the villagers. _

_The people here are really taken with Jack, and even though he's only been among us for over a month, everyone accepts him like an old friend. I'm not surprised. He is very easy to like. How could I not feel what I feel for him?_

_I call out Jack's name and he turns to me and smiles. I melt a little inside. He comes jogging over and greets us._

_"Hello, Jack! How goes the farm life?" Asks my father._

_"Just fine, sir." He replies._

_"Now how many times do I have to say it? Call me Basil!"_

_Dad laughs and slaps Jack hard on the back._

_I speak up: "So are you watching today or have you already found a team?"_

_"I guess I'm just watching. All the teams are filled."_

_"Shame" Remarks Gray with a somewhat harsh tone._

_"Why not take my place, Jack?" My father says._

_Both Gray and Jack spout 'What?" at the same time, but in two completely different tones of voice._

_"Sure! I never cared for this festival anyway, to messy. I insist."_

_"Wow. Thank you si- err- Basi1!"_

_And that was our team, Gray, myself, and now Jack. I guess I could go into great detail about each of the three rounds, but there is no need. That's not the point I'm making here. I want to get right to best part, we won! Well, Jack won. In the final round we faced off with Popuri, Jeff and Kai. Gray was the first out, and was a bit sore about it. Then Popuri, She slipped on and dropped tomato and split her own fruit on top of her head! Jeff went out next from my toss. (Truth be told I was aiming for Kai.) Then I was hit in the arm by the person I aimed at and missed. For several minutes both Kai and Jack were locked in a stand still. Both throwing and dodging like their lives depended on it, but finally one of Jack's hit the mark and the game was ours. There was a round of applause for my team from everyone, even Kai. He's such a good sport. A photo was taken of us all messy and red, but it was worth it for the fun. I have a copy with me. Jack is beaming with a bright smile and I'm there next to him, a bit more timid, but smiling none the less. Gray is on the far end, grinning, but it looks 'forced'. I can't believe how messy I am in that picture. I think I took the longest shower of my life afterward, but I swear that I still smell the stuff in my nose every now and then this night. I hope that fades by morning; only one way to find out. Goodnight._

_-Mary-_

The photo was taped onto the page over from the one he was reading. It had seen better days, but it was still intact. It was hard to imagine his parents ever being so young, but there it was; his mother and father in the photograph. Somehow that made the whole thing much realer, like this was all some work of fiction up until the visual aid. Leo didn't think the sadness could become any worse, but he was wrong. He had to turn the page. Leo couldn't look at that anymore. It was all too painful.

_Summer 23_

_Oh dear, it seems that I'm writing less and less these days. I do only write when something interesting happens, but reading over my last few entries, they all seem to be about Jack. I suppose everything has taken a back seat to him. It's not that I'm obsessing over him, I'm just in love with the man and If I were anyone else, I would have told him by now, but I'm myself and I just can't bring my lips to say or even hint at those words. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Sometimes I really hate myself for being so shy. Why do I have to be this way? Well, I suppose crying about the matter will do nothing about it. I'll just have to find some way to tell him………somehow. I'll think I'll try to speak of other things from now on, so I don't seem so centered around him_

_-Mary-_

_Summer 24_

_Only one day and I'm already about to break my promise. You see the Fireworks Festival finished only a little while ago and it was the most wonderful night I can ever remember having. Let me start from the beginning:_

_I arrived at the beach a little later then most everyone else. I was in the middle of re-organizing the books in the library since it's needed to be done for quite awhile now, I'm embarrassed to say. So by the time I get out and get a look at the time, I'm only a few minutes away from missing the start of the light show. So I rush down to the beach and get there soon enough (I'm forever happy it was a short distance) but a little out of breath. I get to the sands and stop a moment to catch my breath and stroll toward the water like I had walked so I didn't look so odd. I arrived at the water's edge and stare out onto the endless sea. A good amount of the village has turned out for the show, but I couldn't find Jack. Then I see him, standing alone at the edge of the pear that stretches out far past the coast time. I make my through the crowds and walk quietly to him, my heart beating and my hand pressed on my chest. I do that when I become very nervous, it's a habit I can't break. I'm standing right be behind him and for a minute I can't get my voice to work, that's when Jack turns around to me suddenly. I nearly jump out of my shoes._

_"Oh, Hello Mary."_

_"H-h-hello, Jack."_

_"You look sorta flushed. Are you feeling alright?"_

_"I-I'm fine. You just startled me is all."_

_"I'm sorry, Mary."_

_"No, it's alright. Are you here all by yourself?"_

_"Well, yes I suppose so, though I didn't really think about it."_

_"Oh." _

_I was a little let down by that. In my mind I was imagining Jack saddened by the emptiness about him, his heart wishing someone would join him on the pear, but I suppose things like that only happen in romance novels._

_"Say, would you like to join me?"_

_"W-what!"_

_I was shocked with his forwardness._

_"Sure, watch the fireworks with me. It'll be just the two of us."_

_"Jack, I-I mean-I don't-I-……are you sure it's alright?"_

_"Of course. Here."_

_ Jack scooted over to the left side of the dock to give me room. I slowly stepped forward next to him and as I did so, the sky filled with red light._

_"It's started!" Jack exclaimed._

_For about twenty minutes the lights went on and the sky glowed with reds, greens, yellows, blues, and whites. When the noise and the lights finally died down I turn to Jack. To my surprise, he's looking down at me, smiling the smile of his._

_"Jack….?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Because, you've been holding my hand since the fireworks started."_

_I saw with some horror that this was true. I had his hand gripped in both of mine. I was so much more petite compared to him I let go in a snap._

_"I-I'm sorry. Jack……"_

_"It's alright. I don't mind at all."_

_"Jack?" I say, managing to finally look up at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"…nothing. Thank you, Jack, for tonight."_

_He doesn't say a word, but nods a 'your welcome' at me._

_There's not much else to tell after that. We said our goodbyes and left to our homes with the rest of the crowd. I like to think that tonight was a date. Yes, tonight was our first date, whether Jack knows it or not._

_-Mary-_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what do you know? It seems like this story has been brought back from the dead. If you're wondering who to thank, then SladesDaughter should get your props. It was her review that came out of no where that got me thinking about the story again. So I think we've stalled long enough. Let's continue.

((PS: To answer your question, Slades, the festivals are real ones taken from Harvest Moon: Back to Nature for the PS1. This is one of my favorite versions of the game.))

Chapter 9: What's Mine is Mine.

_Fall 1_

_I suppose that I should count myself lucky that Jack hasn't brought up the Fireworks Festival since. I still feel embarrassed about what I have done that day. Actually, maybe it's more anger then embarrassment. I should have more control over myself then I have been having lately, but for some reason when I get that close to Jack I just lose myself; my mind seems to go into another world and my body does whatever it pleases. If I continue on like this I fear that I may admit my feeling before I am ready to do so. It's not that I'm afraid to do so, I can tell him whenever I feel like it. I just don't feel like it right now, that's all._

_Maybe I'm going about this all wrong. Perhaps I should stop trying to reason this out on my own and ask for some advise, but I wonder who? I could ask my parents but they would most likely just become so happy over the matter they their little girl is in love that I wouldn't get the best from them. I suppose I could ask Karen, she is my closest friend. I do like all of the girls here, we are all friends, but I felt as though I got along best with her. I guess that sounds kind of strange since she is the most outgoing person here (unless you count Popuri, but that's more of a bubbly outgoingness) and I'm the shyest. Opposites do attract, it seems. I would love more then anything to go talk to her now, but since I got into the habit of writing at night before bed, I feel that it is much to late to disturb her at home. So tomorrow then._

_-Mary-_

_Fall 2_

_I had trouble sleeping last night. I think I spent a good two hours just looking up at the ceiling. I suppose I finally feel to sleep somewhere in the AM hours. I'm having second thoughts about visiting Karen. It's been raining all day, maybe I should take that as a sign? No, I'm just looking for an excuse to put off seeing her. I will do it. It's now eight AM and I have to get back to the library by ten, I better just go. I'll write about the events that will transpire later._

_-Mary-_

_The rain is still coming down and I'm a still a little wet. I would have wrote as soon as I returned home about Karen's advise, but my umbrella didn't do much to help me from the rain and the last thing I wanted to do was to soak the pages and leave them unreadable._

"Smart move, Mom." Leo remarked.

_So I had to dry myself and change clothes before returning to this. I arrived at the supermarket. Karen and her family live behind it and their home connects right into the store front. I gladly came inside and shut the door behind me, closing off the rain and the chill it at brought with it, killing the last of the summer warmth. _

_I used to wonder if there ever was such a thing as fate, but lately I'm beginning to believe more and more that there is, and it has a quite a mean streak. As I closed the door behind me I was greeted by Jeff, the shop owner and Karen's father. He's a very nice man, but too much of a push-over for his own good. There are so many people in this village that owe him money for their bills (Duke, who runs the Aja Winery owes the most, or so Karen's told me.) Karen has tried to convince her father so many times to make people pay their bills, but the poor man can never bring himself around to do it. _

_Sorry, I seem to have gotten off track. As I was saying I stepped inside and Jeff said hello and I greeted him back just the same. I had not looked over at him yet because I was still closing my umbrella; it's very old, you see, and sometimes it sticks when I use it. It was then that I was greeted by another voice, a familiar one. I looked up and there was Jack standing at the counter. He was looking back at me, smiling. My face turned red right away. I don't know if you can really understand this, but I wasn't _ready _to see him. I didn't have a change to really prepare myself to speak to him. Its pretty sad that I'm so shy that I have to actually mentally prep myself before I can talk to someone that I love as much as him. _

_I wanted to just run back out in the rain then, umbrella or no. However, I held my ground. I smiled back at him and said my own hello. Jack said a goodbye to Jeff and came over to me. I saw that in his left hand was several bags of seeds. He saw where my eyes had landed lifted the bags slightly._

_"I had to cut down the summer crops and make way for the new ones." He remarked._

_"You're always so busy." I said. "It seems like every time I see you your running off somewhere."_

_"A farmer's work is never done. Sorry to cut and run, but I better get going or else the day will get away from me. Goodbye, Mary."_

_"Goodbye."_

_And with that he left. I stood there looking at the door he left through, thinking how strange it was that he didn't even bother himself with an umbrella, he just ran right out into the rain. He was just asking for a cold. _

_I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Jeff calling to me until he had to really raise his voice._

_"Mary!"_

_"Huh?" I turned around to him sounding as thought I was just snapped out of a trance. Maybe I was._

_"I said: what can I get for you?"_

_"Oh, sorry. Is Karen in?" I asked as I approached the counter._

_"Yes. She's in her room, practicing for the Music Festival. She'll be singing this year, same as last."_

_"She really does have a wonderful singing voice."_

_It was true. She was a great singer. He voice had a kind of angel like quality. She had been singing at the festival for a few years now. I don't think I'm a bad singer myself but Karen is much better by far, better then anyone else in in Mineral Village I'd say._

_"So, Mary. Will you still be playing the organ this year?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Been practicing?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Dad, stop bugging her."_

_Karen's voice started me as well as her father. I saw that she had been leaning in the door that connect the house to the store. I wonder how long she had been there._

_"Mary's going to do great, the same as every year, so don't worry her."_

_"Yes, Honey, I know she will."_

_"Oh, dad." Karen smiled and shook her head back and forth. She and her father got into it sometimes, but they both loved each other very much. "Come on, Mary. We can talk in my room."_

_I followed her though the living room and into her room. She closed the door after I came in and made herself comfortable on her bed. Next to her was sheet music for tomorrow._

_"Am I interrupting anything, Karen? If so I can leave-"_

_"Sit down, girl. I need to take a break anyway. The last thing on Earth I need is to lose my voice before the big day." _

_She laughed at that slightly and tossed a stand of blond hair for her eye. She was quite possibly the second biggest tomboy in Mineral Village. I think Ann would easily win first on that. Karen once made me wear one of her outfits once: high socks with work shoes, jean shorts, a white t-shirt and a sleeveless vest. Oh, I looked _terrible_ in it, but we both did get a good laugh out of it. She started to chuckle and then that blew into full laugher. I tried to act upset, but I couldn't. I stared to laugh too and it came down to both of us, on the floor, laughing till tears came out of our eyes. Then we both finally calmed, but only for a minute. She got another look at me and a fresh wave a laughter came rolling over us like the tide. Karen told me to go change back before she laughed herself to death. I still remember that day fondly, I think I always will._

_"What's up?" Karen asked._

_"Well, I wanted to talk about………something."_

_"Yea, I kinda figured that out. Now what would that something be?"_

_I found myself becoming scared again. I just can't stop myself. I thought that maybe I could make something up and just hurry my way through this and leave before I embarrassed myself further._

_"Wait, Mary. Stop. You're making that face. That one where you're trying to say something, but you can't."_

_"Can you really read me that easily, Karen?"_

_"I've know you since we were kids, I've just learned to know you work, that's all. Now sit down here next to me and talk."_

_She push the sheet music off her bed and right onto the floor. She then patted the bed till I sat down. I decided that I better tell the truth, there was no way Karen would let me leave till I do._

_"So what is this something?" she asked._

_"Well……it's not so much a something as it is as someone."_

_"Really?"_

_"You see, there's this……person……and lately I've felt very strong feelings towards this person and ………and I don't really know what to say or how to say it……"_

_I was blushing again, I couldn't believe that I was actually talking about this! It had no idea what Karen would say or do and that scared me. But what scared me more was what she did next. Karen took my hand and squeezed it tightly and brought it up in between us. She spoke very softly to me._

_"I see. I'm not surprised. I'm happy that you finally managed to come to me about this."_

_"You are?" I asked. I didn't understand her._

_"Yes. I am. You see I've know for a long time." _

_Her voice was still soft, however, mine had grown panicked. If she knew, that then meant anyone could know, even Jack! I wouldn't be ready for that._

_"What! How! I-I didn't say anything to anyone!"_

_"It's okay, Mary. I feel the same way. It's been hard, but I'm managed to keep quiet, for your sake."_

_My stomach sank like a rock. It was so clear then, Karen loved him too. I knew it then as clearly as I knew my own name. It was all so obvious, I wondered how could I be so dense? I should have saw it: Karen was also in love with Jack._

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Due to the fact that you all had to wait so long for an update, I'll be brining you two chapters this time instead of just one. However, I should make you wait. That was chapter was the PERFECT cliff hanger. I hope I scared you. : )

Chapter 10: Just Call Me, Cupid.

_Fall 2 cont._

_I felt like I could cry right then. I knew that there was no way I could ever have Jack now. Not if it meant hurting Karen. I couldn't do that to her, she was my best friend. Besides, if it actually did come down to me and her, I knew that she would be the better catch and a better wife then I could ever hope to be. Jack was as kind and gentle as they came, but he was still strong and brave as well. He stood up for those he cared about and what he believe in. I was a fool to think that I was the only one who saw it, that I would be the only one to love him. _

_Karen continued to talk._

_"I knew that you were to shy to say anything and I didn't want to be the first to act so I was silent, but I can't any longer. The truth has to be said, you know that right?"_

_"Yes." I said, admitting my defeat "I suppose I do."_

_"Right. So then I'll say it." There was a strange pause that made me focus all attention on her. Karen's eyes had dropped and some point, but they finally raised back up at me. "Mary? I love you too."_

_"WHAT!"_

_My body attempted to jump to my feet, but my legs ended up getting tangled in each other and I fell to the floor, landing on my behind. I couldn't believe what Karen just said! She said she loved me! But I was another girl! That didn't work!_

_"Karen! I-I mean. That-you-I didn't-I-"_

_A snort came from Karen's mouth and I saw her lips held so tightly together that they were just a fine line across her face. Then, just as it had the day she made me wear her clothes, laugher came over her and she was acutely rolling over on the bed, her arms clutching her stomach, tears pouring down her face. By some magic, she managed to speak in between the laughter._

"_You-you should have s-seen you're face!"_

_She laughed harder._

_"You looked like you were ready to die!"_

_I stood up and dust myself off. I planted my hands on my hips firmly. It was one of her jokes. She had been setting me up the entire time I fell for it hook, line, and sinker. I was upset for actually thinking that Karen was……oh she can be so mean sometimes._

_"That wasn't funny, Karen! I thought you were serious!" I said_

_Karen managed to calm down at this point and was sitting up wiping her eyes with her bare arm._

_"I-I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but it was just that you looked like you were a step away from jumping up and running out into the rain storm when you were trying to talk. I had to do something so you would stay."_

_"So you say you love me?" I asked, still trying to sound mad, knowing that I wasn't because I didn't feel that way._

_"It worked, didn't it?"_

_I couldn't hold it in, I stated to laugh too and I had to take off my glasses and rub my eyes._

_"That's besides the point." I spoke when I managed to calm down. I sat down next to her again. I gave her a light shove on the shoulder and she hugged me slightly and quickly, as the last of the giggles died out._

_"Okay," Karen said, serious now. "Really, who is the someone? And how do you care about them?"_

_"It's hard to talk about, Karen."_

_"I bet. But you have my word that whatever you say will never leave this room."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Cross my heart."_

_"Hope you die?" I asked._

_"Stick a needle in my eye. Now come on. Talk."_

_"Well, It's………It's that I've fallen in love with someone. And it's not you, Karen."_

_"Oh get over it. Now let me guess who this person is? I'm psychic like that. Now let me see, is this person tall? With brown hair? He's a farmer? He wears a blue and yellow hat all the time? His name is Jack?"_

_I smiled at her. "And to think you stay here while there are so many un-solved crimes in the world." _

_Maybe I should have been more surprised at her knowing, or upset that she made a game out of it, but as she said, Karen knew my way of thinking and she could read my body language. I think I would have been more surprised if she didn't know._

_" So what's the problem, Mary? Tell him."_

_"I can't." I sighed deeply, ashamed at myself._

_"You better."_

_"I can't!"_

_" Do it or I will."_

_"No!"_

_"You know I will."_

_"Karen!"_

_She hugged me again, but this time, she kept one arm around my shoulders._

_"Alright, alright. I won't. But you need to say something. You don't have forever."_

_"I'm afraid. I don't know what to say, or when to say it, or………anything else for that matter."_

_"What you need is atmosphere."_

_"How do you mean?" I asked._

_"You know, you need to be someplace romantic, alone with Jack. Then you could tell him easily. He will be so caught up in the magic of the night that he'll have to say he loves you too."_

_"But what If I'm wrong, Karen? What if he doesn't love me? What if……"_

_"What if, what if, what if! Mary, listen to me good: If you don't tell him you love him, you're going to regret it! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of you're life!"_

_There was another pause here before I spoke up._

_"How long have you been waiting to use that line?"_

_"Shut up and hear my plan. Now the 13th of this month is the Moon Festival, right?"_

_She didn't wait for me to answer before she continued._

_"So here's what you do. You go up to Mother's Hill a little before six. And I'll make sure that Jack goes up there as well. That way you two just 'happen' to meet up there, you suggest to enjoy the night's Festival together, and then under the moonlight, you tell him you love him. And there you go, you get your own happily ever after."_

_"But- what if someone else is already up there when I go?"_

_"Oh, don't worry about that, Mary. You leave all the details to me."_

_"That's a long wait, Karen." _

_I was thinking that I might chicken out before then, she saw this._

_"It'll come sooner then you think. This will give you time to prepare, this way, you'll be totally ready! I promise that this will be the most romantic night ever!"_

_"Karen?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're the best."_

_"I know. Now get home and get ready for tomorrow. We have a festival to play in."_

_"Right. Goodbye."_

_And with that I left. Jeff asked my out in the store what all the laughing was about and I told him it was a girl-girl secret. Jeff just smiled and nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of me. I took my umbrella where I left it by the front door, opened it with no problems and steeped back out in the rain. _

_That's about all there is to tell for today. As I said I came home, dried off, changed, and now here I am in the library, writing and listening to the sounds of the storm. Actually, I think it's letting up from the sound of it. This may be a sign, there just could be looking up for me._

_-Mary-_

TO BE CONTINUED

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AUTHER'S NOTE: ……………………GOTCHA: )


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I played a very mean trick on you all in my last two chapters. The first was making you think Karen loved Jack and the second was making you think Karen loved Mary. Yes, that was cruel and evil and I should be very sorry. But I'm not. I was just messing with you. I assure you that there will be no homosexual couplings in this story. However if you do want to find one there are plenty to be found under the Harvest Moon categories. Hey, I'm just saying….

Chapter 11: Ready or Not

_Fall 3_

_Tonight is the Music Festival. It shall be held in the church at six, but Pastor Carter wants everyone who will be playing to arrive an hour early. So that means I'll have to keep an eye on the clock seeing as it's four right now. Now normally I would be writing from my desk in the library around this time of day, but since it's a holiday and no one would stop by even if it wasn't, I decided to close up shop for today. I did this mostly because I needed all the time that I could take to practice the organ. The only organ in town is in the church so that's were I headed. It's been about three hours now since I arrived. Pastor Carter keeps telling me that I'll do fine and that there's no need to practice, however I don't feel ready. I'm so scared that I may mess up and in doing so, ruining the whole night. I don't know why I keep allowing myself to be talked into doing this every year! I just may die. _

_I feel so unlucky. Everyone else can practice in their own homes or at least somewhere where people can't hear their every mistake. I already mentioned that Karen will be singing, but I don't think I brought up the fact that both Elli and Ann will be playing the flute. There both rather good at it, at least that is what I think. _

_Come to think of it, Popuri is the only young lady in the village who doesn't participate in this day. That's strange because she is usually so active in whatever the village is doing. I think I'll ask her about that sometime._

_Alright. I've taken enough of a break. Back to work. Between the organ and all this writing, my fingers are starting to ache. Maybe I should take a break from writing for a bit, maybe. We'll see. _

_Goodbye for now. _

_-Mary-_

_Fall 3 (cont.)_

_I know I just said that I would take a break but I can't go without making a note of this. While I was practicing Pastor Carter left the church for a while, when he came back he came up to me and said that he found someone new to play in the festival. My first thought that maybe Popuri had finally decided to join in, but when I asked who it was, it wasn't Popuri's name he gave. It was Jacks! Unbelievable. That's not the whole news. Not only will Jack be playing, but he will be standing right in front of the organ! Right by me! As if I wasn't scared enough! He'll be right there and I don't know if I'll be able to focus enough on my playing. I think I may be to worried about what Jack might think to be able to do this. I'm to nervous. My hands are shaking and everything I'm writing is coming out sloppy. I have half an hour till I need to be back here. I think I better go rest._

_-Mary-_

Leo looked back over the last entry which took up the bottom of one page and the top of the next on the same sheet. He flipped back and forth between the two pages, comparing the writing to other entries. It was a little different, but that was all. Sloppy? No, not by a long shot. He couldn't believe that this was what his mother considered bad hand writing. Never the less, Leo didn't feel like dwelling on that one detail.

He glanced over to the clock that hung from the wall. The funeral was going to start soon. Well, not _soon_ soon, but it was still to close for comfort. But the again, if the funeral started in twenty years, that would be too soon for his likening.

Leo wanted to push those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think that both his mother and father were dead. He began reading again, pushing himself back into a world that was.

_Fall 3 (cont.)_

_I survived by some higher act I actually made it thought the entire thing and I did not miss a single note! Even with Jack right there, I managed to pull it off. I think maybe it was because I had my back turned to everyone, facing the wall. I made the whole idea go away and just let my mind work on the keys in front of me. As I said, I survived._

_Jack came up to me after the show with his instrument in his hand, an Ocarina. It was the first year I can remember having one of those in the Festival, but it sounded wonderful. I had no idea that Jack could play so well._

_He said that I was wonderful. I thanked him and even managed not to blush to heavily. He and I talked for a little after that, nothing big, just a little chit-chat about things unimportant to mention. Still, I enjoyed it._

_Karen caught me on the way out, she had been waiting by the entrance. As I was leaving I saw that she was speaking to Jack about something. I think I knew what. I didn't really want to think about that then so I tried to hurry along before I could be seen, but Karen did spot me and called over for me to wait. I heard her bid a farewell to Jack and the jog over._

_"It's all set. Are you still ready?"_

_"Karen, I don't know if this is-"_

_"Don't you dare chicken out, Mary." She interrupted so sternly that it shook me a little. "This is your big chance and if you don't take it, you may never get it again. Do you understand that?"_

_"Yes……" I mumbled, not sure of myself._

_"Do you understand!" She almost yelled._

_"Yes!" I replied before I even knew it._

_Karen smiled at me, satisfied. _

_"Good girl." _

_She gave me a pat on the shoulder and then pulled me along. _

_"Come on." She said. "Walk me home."_

_The market in very close to the church, actually the only building In between in the clinic where Elli works at with the village doctor (The two of the, have started seeing each other romantically). It wasn't long before we reached her house, said out goodbyes and she went inside, but no before reminding me not to blow it. I wonder if she knows she's just making it harder on me? She probably does. _

_After passing two more homes and the library I reach my home where mom had dinner ready, leftovers from the other night. After dinner I went right to bed and that's where I am now. I'd like to write more but now my fingers really hurt. You would be hearing from me for awhile. I need to rest them for a few days. It shouldn't be long though, I'll be back before the Moon Festival no matter what may come._

_-Mary-_

_Fall 10_

_It's been a week since last time I've written anything. To tell the truth my fingers were fine again after about two days. I would have come back sooner, but the fact of the matter is, there was really nothing to speak about. The past seven days have been just so plain that there was little to no point to bring anything up. Actually today wasn't every special either. It seems that I have gotten too much into the habit of writing down my thoughts and feelings that I needed to come back to this diary, despite the lack of noteworthy events. I do need this diary, it has been a God send to me. For someone like me, speaking how I really feel is hard, if not impossible at times. I become so afraid that, if I say something wrong, I'll hurt someone's feelings. There is nothing wrong with me, I'm just shy, that's all. And is that so bad, to be shy? That's why I've grown so close to this little book, here I can say how I really feel without fear. Normally I could do this only through the stories I would write, but even that wasn't good enough. Because, it wouldn't be me talking, it would be some character I would create, but never me. I would never put myself in one of my stories, at least not fully. I do base characters off of some of the people living here. That's what makes it so easy to write. I already know the characters and their thoughts and actions. I live so closely to each one of them every day. But in my diary it's all different. I am me. I am Mary and what I feel, I can say. I suppose that you will be the only one to every know how I truly feel. You can see the real me._

_-Mary-_

What Leo felt at that moment was guilt. And it hit him like a truck going a million over the speed limit. What he was doing was wrong, even if he was doing it for the right reasons. Being her son didn't make it any better, he might as well be a robber who accidentally stole this diary along with all of the family treasures; just reading it for kicks. He should stop. He should put down the book, stuff it back into it's little place on the shelf and just leave it there. But, in his heart, Leo knew he couldn't. He had come to far to stop now. He was standing at the exact point of no return. He knew he would hate himself for this later, he knew it, but even that didn't stop him. Hell couldn't stop him now.

"I'm sorry mom, but…….I have to know."

With a heart as heavy as lead, he turned the page to the next entry.

_Fall 12_

_Tomorrow is the day, the moment of truth. I still have no idea about what I'm going to do, or what to say, or _anything_, but I have to try. I suppose that, even if I were to fail, knowing his true feelings would be better then living a life wondering. I don't regret falling in love with Jack, no matter what outcome may arise at the festival. I want to make this perfectly clear that I am happy with my choice. My heart is his and whatever he may do to it is his choice. I will be strong._

_I went to see Karen several times since we, or should I say she, made this plan. I wanted her to call it off, or get give me more time, anything to prevent me from this fate, but she wouldn't have it. Karen kept telling me, "Bit the bullet, Mary. Bite the bullet" I suppose I shall. The time has come for me to do this. It can't be that hard to say, can it? It's only three little words, right?_

_ Somebody help me._

_-Mary-_

_Fall 13_

_Today's the day. In only a few short hours I'll have to leave the house. I'm sure Karen will come check on me to make sure I left. I know her just as well as she knows me. Wish me luck, diary. I'm going to need it._

_-Mary-_

_Fall 14_

_I would like to begin by explaining what I have waiting till today to explain the events of the Moon Festival. We can simply leave it as this: It was very late when I arrived home and I was more tired then I had ever been in my life. I slept badly the night before. I hoped that if I didn't mention that yesterday, I could make myself a little less nervous. It didn't work. _

_A little before ten I left home and went to Mother's Hill. It was empty, just as Karen promised. I have no idea what she did to make that happen, she refuses to tell me. I hope that doesn't mean she made some big fuss over it. _

_It was easy to find my way to the top of the mountain, the moon is the brightest of the entire year on that day every year, one could almost think it was still day if it wasn't for the blue tint that covered the world from the moon's glow._

_I'm not exactly sure how long I stood there, looking up at the night sky before I heard someone else coming up the hill's path. I wanted to tell myself that it was someone else who just had the same idea as me, but I knew better. It was Jack. He was here and I could not run. It was too late for that. _

_His voice carried over the still air to me. He simply said my name, but that was enough. My heart skipped a beat and chills went down my spine. Still I overcame these emotions and turned around, slowly, to face him._

_"Hello, Jack."_

_"Evening."_

_Maybe I'm wrong, just playing into the drama of the moment, or maybe it was jus the moonlight shining on his face, but I think, I _think_, he looked a little scared. Like he didn't know what to do any more then I did. To my own surprise I was the one to speak up first to break the silence that had settled over us._

_"You know tonight is the Moon Festival? If you don't have other plans, would you like to watch the sky with me."_

_"That sounds…… wonderful. Thank you."_

_I nodded and watched as he approached the cliff edge with me. He turned his eyes up to the stars and I followed. _

_"Beautiful." Jack said._

_"Hmm?"_

_"The sky, I mean. It's so clear. It's almost as if I could reach up and touch the stars."_

_"Yes. Isn't it? You know, some of these stars have disappeared long ago, but the light from them is still visible. It's an incredible thing to think about."_

_"Yes. It is. The most incredible thing I've ever seen."_

_I mustered the inner strength to look over at Jack. I saw that he was no longer looking at the sky, but at me. His eyes were fixed fully on mine. And when I looked into his eyes, the fear was gone. I knew I was ready. This was it._

_"Jack. There's something I want to talk about."_

_"What?"_

_"Jack you-I mean-It's that-"_

_I gathered myself and adjusted the glasses on my face._

_"Jack I know that it's only been a few months since you arrived, but I feel like, in that short amount of time that I have come to know you very well. You're such a kind person with such a warm heart. You say the sweetest things and when I'm around you………when I'm around you I feel at ease. You make me feel things that I've never felt before. Things that no one else has ever done for me."_

_"Mary."_

_"What I'm trying to say is……I love you. I love you, Jack."_

_That's what would have happened. By all right that is what _should_ have happened, but I chickened out. When I saw his eyes, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't do it._

The entry for this date ended there. His mother's signature was not present as it had been every before. The page was stained here, the words near then end became hard to read and the paper became flaky as paper did when it wet. His mother was crying here, Mary was crying here. She was so upset at herself that she broken out into tears and just stopped writing. So upset, it seemed that there was a large gap between this entry and the next.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gray Matter

_Fall: 29_

_The first thing I feel like I should do is apologize for my last entry. That night was very emotional for me. I just needed to express myself. The truth is that I did gaze into Jack's eyes, that much is true, but that's as far as it went that night. I tried to speak to him so many times, but the words kept getting caught in my throat every time. I finally knew that it was too late, that nothing would happen. Nothing good would come at that festival. I excused myself and went home. I managed to make it out of sight before I began to cry. I ran home. Luckily both mother and father were gone so I didn't have to explain the tears. I don't remember how long that lasted, but I did cry myself to sleep that night. The next day I thought that I was ready to talk about it. I thought that I would be well enough to write it down, but re-living that night was just as bad as being there. I cried. I suppose it's luck I didn't ruin the whole book with my sobbing._

_It took me a long time to bring up the courage to write in here again, as you can see. I knew that when I opened this book, I would see that date and the tears would come again. However the urge to talk about my feelings out did the pain and I move on this this page. I thought about just ripping that part of my diary out so many times, but I never had the courage. It felt as though I would be destroying a piece of my life somehow. I can't really explain it, but it just felt wrong. That doesn't mean I won't come back later and rip it out, though._

_It's no wonder that Karen was quite upset with me. Upset isn't the correct word, she was mad. She refused to speak to me for a week after she heard how I turned tail. She had no right to be mad. It's my life! She shouldn't be meddling in it anyway! But that's not being fair. She does care for me, and only has my best interests at heart. Karen is angry because she doesn't want to see my waste my life. I don't wish for that event either. Anyway, she came around just the same and we're friends again. But what about Jack? Things feel a bit different between us now, but I still like him. I do want to be with him. I just know that I'm not ready yet. In time, though. All in do time._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 1_

_The first snow is falling this morning. It's the first day of winter and this is when the snow starts for Mineral Village. We won't be seeing the grass again for quite some time. It's not exactly freezing here, but it never quite gets warm enough for the snow to melt completely until spring. I stopped questing why the weather acts like it does here. The only answer that I can come up with is that this village is special, that's all. _

_I love the winter and the snow. It seems to muffle out the entire world. I think I'll go for a small walk around. I really want to get out of the house and out into the great outdoors. So then I'll just end here. So long._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 5_

_I ran into Gray today. He was just leaving the blacksmith shop where he works just as he was leaving. He looked so upset. I asked him what the problem was. He complained about Saibara, the elderly man he works for. He often is upset the poor man. Gray don't feel appreciated by him. He says that nothing he makes is ever good enough for the tastes of Saibara. I can understand how he feels, though I think he may just be a little touch about anyone criticizing his work. That makes scene. I know that I would be hurt if anyone told me that my writings were not good enough, we all like to hear nice things about what we've done and Gray is no exception to that rule._

_I told him to keep at it, that I liked what he made and the he ad great talent. After I said that, I saw Gray smile, just a little at the corners of his mouth. He so rarely does that, but he looks quite handsome when he does. That by it's self is a noteworthy event, but it was what he did next that took me off guard. Gray hugged me, tightly out in the falling snow. And as he held me he thanked me for being so kind, for always being so kind. He was blushing a little as he said goodbye and half walked, half jogged away. I was full red faced. There was no warning, just all of a sudden Gray was holding me and I don't know how to take that. I don't know what I'm supposed to think. Perhaps I'm taking to much into a simple hug. He was just happy, that's all. He was happy that I liked what he did. I'm sure that was all. Sometimes I think the dumbest things._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 9_

_Gray came into the library today. He said that he had the day off and was looking for something of interest to read. However we both spent a good amount of time talking before we ever actually went to look for a book. He asked me something very painful. He asked what I did for the Moon Festival. I know that he had no way in knowing about what happened that night, but I was still upset. Somehow, and I don't know how, I managed to stay calm and tell him that I was fine, that I just spent the night at home. Gray looked confused. He said that he tried my home and no one was there. He even asked Karen where he could find me and she didn't know. I told him that I just must have nodded off upstairs while I was reading and not head him. Gray accepted that well enough. I hated to lie to him, but I had to. No way was I going to tell him the truth. The strange thing is that when I asked him why he wanted me, he blushed slightly and dismissed the question like I didn't even ask it. That was when he left for the far corner of the shop. He was there for a long time, too. Actually now that I think of it, he didn't leave until Jack came in. That was when he suddenly claimed that he forgot something he had to do and just left. And I think, I think he even glared at Jack as he exited. I wonder if they got into a fight or something? I thought about asking Jack, but it wasn't my business._

_Jack was visiting as he often did, though he only checked out books every now and then. I wish I could say that he make the visit to see me, but that just would just be wishful thinking. However, a girl can dream, can't she?_

_-Mary-_

_Winter 14_

_Today is a small little celebration we have in Mineral Village known as Winter Thanksgiving. It's no were near as nice or as elaborate as the actual Thanksgiving, but it still does involve food. It's a holiday where girls give chocolate to the boys. Not just any boy either, we're suppose to give them to someone we really care for. I never took part in this before because there was never anyone where that I cared that much about in that way. That's not to say that I don't care for the people here, I do love them all, but I've never been in love with anyone, until Jack. I spent all of yesterday making a chocolate cake for Jack. You have no idea how much Karen's face beamed when I told her about what I was going to do. She said that she was proud and that her 'little girl was growing up'. She is so weird at times. Karen offered to help me bake, and I refused as politely as I could. Bless Karen she is a wonderful person, but when it comes to cooking however, I'm sorry, but she is _terrible_! Karen is the kind of person who could burn cereal if you know what I mean. I think I would be safest doing it on my own. I told here that it made it more 'special' if I did it myself. That's not a total lie. I do think it does make is special._

_I walked to Jack's farm so carefully as I held this cake in my hands. It was a small cake, but I was so scared that I would drop it and waste an entire day of cooking that it took me twice as long to reach his home as it normally would. I swear that the road in front of me stretched out forever as I walked. _

_When I came to his home, I didn't see him anywhere. I thought I left soon enough that he would still be at home, but it didn't appear so. I thought that maybe I could just leave the cake outside and leave. That way I wouldn't have to actually give it him in person. I might have just as well done that too, when the door to his home opened and Jack stepped out, adjusting the ever-present hat on top of his head. He saw me and smiled right away. But then his eyes saw the cake and his face changed into a mixture of emotions that I couldn't really decipher. I didn't wait for him to speak, instead I held the cake out to him._

_"H-here." I said "I-it's for you. I made it myself."_

_He took his gift from my hands and looked at it. He then trained his eyes back on me. The smile was back again, wider then ever._

_"Thank you Mary. This is the nicest gift I've ever gotten."_

_"You-you're welcome."_

_I was so happy to hear that he liked it. I didn't think the day could get better, but it did. He invited me inside to eat it with him. Now, I was ready to say no, that it was his to eat, that I didn't want to keep him from his work, but my mouth beat my brain. I said agreed right away and Jack lead me inside. _

_This was the first time I had ever been inside of him home. Can you believe it? I've know Jack for almost a year and I've never even seen the inside of his house. It was rather small, but didn't need anything elaborate. The bedroom, living room, and dining room were all combined into one with the bath room and kitchen beyond the other door. Jack entered the kitchen and came out with two plates, tow glasses of milk, and a knife. He cut the cake and served me and then himself. The home was nice, but a little messy. It was nothing a good cleaning couldn't fix. As much as Ann loved to clean, she would go wild in there. It was as if Jack read me thoughts, he apologized for the mess. I made the comment that he was to busy as is to worry about his home. I told him he needs a wife to help out. After I said that, Jack blushed and said, almost whispered, "I guess I do."_

_Jack changed the subject quickly and I had forgotten that I had even made the comment until just now. We talk about his farm, and the snow, he said that his dog, Kit, had won the Dog Race back on the tenth. I congratulated him and apologized for not showing up. He said that it was all right. _

_Before I knew it we had eaten the whole cake and the milk was gone. I still lose track of the entire world when I'm around that man. I really do. We both said goodbye about a hundred times before I actually returned home and he left for Mother's Hill to go work in the mine. I guess neither one of us wanted the moment to end._

_Mother greeted me from the kitchen when I arrived home. She asked where I was for so long. I told her I was at Jack's home. She smiled at that. She knows what I feel for him. Mother's know these things. I am grateful that she didn't say anything though. As I was about to head upstairs she said this:_

_"Are you going you going upstairs, dear?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"There's something for you on your bed."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll see."_

_I went up to my room and there was something on my bed. Sitting right at the food was a small, brown bag. I opened it up and inside was a chocolate bar and a note. The note read:_

_'I know that this isn't how it's supposed to go, but I still want you to have this. You deserve it._

_Yours:_

_Gray'_

_I sat there looking at the chocolate and reading the note. Maybe Gray is just being nice to me, but I think it's more. He had never done something like this before. I think that Gray sees me as more then a friend. I think that he's starting to feel for me the way that I feel for Jack. Suddenly, things seem a lot harder._

_-Mary-_


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, it is the cursed writers block! It burns us! Well I'm just going to start typing here and whatever comes out, comes out. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Oh, look where we are, lucky 13!

Chapter 13: Made in Mineral Village.

_Winter 15_

_I did not sleep well at all last night, but that's not exactly surprising. I don't seem to have much of an appetite, either. Mother ask if I was feeling sick after I spent a good seven minutes just picking at my breakfast. I suppose I do feel sick in a way. A lot has just happened to me at once and I'm still trying to get my head strait. I'm no where near being able to start sorting these things out. I'm in love with Jack, but I'm not sure how he feels about me and Gray just might be in love with me, but I don't know how I feel about him. How does that saying go? 'When it rains, it pours'? That sounds about right._

_The library is closed today so I don't have to see either Gray or Jack today. Leaving the house doesn't sound like a good idea anyway. I really don't want to see or talk to anybody. I just want to relax and clear my head. This is my future that I'm juggling before me, my entire life! I shouldn't have to make this kind of decision! This isn't fair! Why me? This is supposed to be the most magical and enchanting time of my life, but it's not. This is nothing like the stories I grew up with. When you fall in love there is just that one person and no one else. And there's supposed to be angels and fireworks and everything is just supposed to be perfect. So why is it that I feel so bad?_

_I've thought about talking to Karen about this, but I've already involved her in so much already. This is something that I need to figure out myself, but it just seems like no matter what I do, someone will end up being hurt. There's no way around it. This can end one of three ways, I suppose. I can end up with Jack, with Gray, or with no one and I will be alone. That's the last thing I want. I can't avoid this forever. I have to make up my mind, somehow._

_-Mary-_

Leo never knew that this had ever happened. Neither his mother or father ever talked about that part. He asked his parents about how they met and the story was simple enough for their point of view. So why did everything seem so bunched up and confusing on paper? A thought occurred to Leo, that maybe his father never knew about this, that Mary never told him about Gray's feelings, about the choices she had to make.

At this point, Leo wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to read on, even though he knew the general outcome, that was obvious enough. He was living proof of the decision his mother made, but it was what actions transpired that interested him most. It still felt wrong to be doing this, but maybe just shutting away what was left of his own mom would be worse.

Leo sighed and placed to book on the bed, making sure not to the lose the page. The stiffness had returned to his neck and legs and again he needed to clear his head. He stood up walking from one end of the room to the other, circling the table and avoiding the book shelf and the two beds. One was for his parents and the other was his back when-

"Back when I lived here." He finished.

A quick glance at the clock showed him that the hour where all of reality would come crashing down upon him was approaching fast. His body still wasn't feeling to great yet, but he would survive. Leo grabbed the book up and laid down on his own bed, by this time, he had outgrown. He rested one arm about the back of his head like a pillow and held up the book in the to there. After a quick page flip, he was on to the next piece.

_Winter 16_

_Both Jack and Gray came into the library today, but both at different times, thankfully. And neither one was a special visit in any way. In my mind, I thought that the next time I saw them, that would mark that time was up and I had to choose, but it didn't. By some luck all that happened was a little small talk then they were on their ways to do what they do. I should mark that as a blessing, I guess._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 20_

_Today, diary is my birthday. I can't believe that the day is already here. It seems as though I just celebrated. Dad says that's a sign that I'm becoming old. I should hope not! I'd like to think that I'm still a young girl. We had a big breakfast this morning in honor of today. It was nice. I was able to take my mind of my problems for a bit. However, I still had to work today, birthday or no. _

_Karen stopped by to wish me a happy birthday and even gave me a little gift. It was a necklace that she made from seashells on the beach. It's not exactly my style, but she made it herself and I love it because of that. She was kind enough to keep me company and spend the day with me._

_ It was a little after twelve when Jack came walking in with a wrapped gift in his hands. Karen took that time to excuse herself and left the building with a simple wave over she shoulder. Jack approached the counter and placed the gift down, pushing it toward me._

_"Happy Birthday, Mary. I hope you like it."_

_I asked him how he knew about today, I know that I didn't tell him. I don't like big commotions over my birthday, in fact I don't think even half of the villagers know when it is. _

_"You're mother told me." He explained. "She told me awhile back and I've been racking my brain trying to think of what to get you. This was the best I could do."_

_He had me wondering what it was. I opened the present carefully, as I always do. Even as a kid I could never bring myself to just rip open a present. Inside was Tempura with turnips, cabbage, corn, potatoes, carrots, and green pepper. All of them home grown in his garden._

_"Jack I-I don't know what to say."_

_"Try a bite."_

_There was even a fork sitting beside the plate. I picked it up and took a taste. It was delicious! Probably one of the greatest things I have ever eaten. I took more then a bite, that's for sure. _

_"I had no idea you were such a great cook!" I said after I had almost half of it._

_I felt like such a pig eating so fast in front of his like that, but he didn't seem to mind. He was happy that I liked it. I offered some to him, but he refused. He said that it was my gift._

_"This is kinda my way of saying thanks for the cake, Mary. And for, you know, going out of your way for me."_

_"It wasn't going out of my way. I make that cake for you because I wanted to."_

_"Thank you. This is the best."_

_There was a pause there as we just looked at each other. He was the first to break the silence._

_"Well. I should get going. I still have a lot of work to do." He said while gathering the plate, fork, and wrapping paper._

_"Thank you, Jack. This was the best present I've gotten all day."_

_"You're welcome. Goodbye."_

_The rest of the day went by normally. When I stepped outside I saw Gray. He was standing on the other side of the road, leaning on a street light. In his hand was a small package that looked as though it were wrapped in a hurry._

_"Mary. Great. I thought that I had missed you."_

_"Gray, why didn't you just come inside?"_

_"Oh, well….um…no-no reason. It's just nice out here is all."_

_"It's freezing cold."_

_"This is for you, Mary."_

_He handed me the package and I took it, gratefully. I asked him if he wanted to go inside to open it, but he refused. I gave up and opened the present. Inside was a necklace, not a seashell one, but an actual necklace. It was perfectly smooth and clean and was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen._

_"Here, let me put it on you."_

_Gray took the gift from my hand and walk behind me, attaching the clasp and allowing the gift to drop around my neck._

_"Gray. I-I can accept this! It's too much. There's no way I could-"_

_"Nonsense. It took me weeks to get it crafted just perfectly."_

_"You _made_ this?"_

_"Yea. Pretty good, huh?"_

_"Gray, it's amazing! I don't know what to say."_

_"Then don't bother with words, Mary."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Huh? Oh n-nothing. Don't worry about. I-um-I have to go do….things so I'll, um, I'll see you later. Happy Birthday."_

_With that he ran off. And there I was standing out in the cold, my shoes wet from the snow with a beautiful necklace handcrafted by Gray. I thought back to Jack's gift, the Tempura. Jack had made that himself too. Both of them had put hard work into their gifts for me. Well, so did Karen, now that I think of it, but that's not really the same. Seashells don't exactly add up to a handmade necklace and a wonderful diner, go they? Now I'm right back where I started, no more well off then before. I think I'm getting a headache just thinking about it._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 21_

_A new shipment of books came in today from the supply ship so I spent a good amount of the day going through each one, making sure the orders were correct and then finding room for them on the shelves. Actually the books I order every few months are for me, mostly. Since so few people come and visit the library I've gotten into the habit of picking up books that interest me. It seems that I went a little overboard this time though. I had what seemed like a never ending amount of stacks of books sitting on the desk and floor. Looking at them, I knew that I would be busy all day and probably have to work into the night to get it done. I suppose I could have left whatever I didn't get done for the morning, but I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I felt a job half done. Yes, that is another one of the millions of quirks I have._

_I was very lucky though, I finished the job fine and in time for supper and the only reason is Jack. He stopped by today as he often does, but I guess I have made that clear by now. He saw the sea of literature and asked if there was anything to do to help. I told him if he wanted to spend the rest of the day ordering and re-ordering books on the shelf and floor then he could be by guest. And do you know what he did? He went right to work. I was so shocked that I asked him what he was doing. He said:_

_"You said you needed help, so that's what I'm doing."_

_I tried to tell him that his chores were more important, but he kept at it and I admitted defeat and worked right along side of him. I had a great time. A task that was so dull and tedious suddenly became fun. He and I talked and laughed the entire time. Before I knew it, we finished. _

_He made a comment about the necklace, I was still wearing it. He said that Gray did a nice job._

_"How did you know Gray made this?"_

_"Oh, I ran into him this morning. We got to talking and he brought up the necklace. He did a fine job. It's blows my gift away. If I would have know you got such nice presents, I would have found something better then just meal. You get those every day."_

_He spoke with a smile, but inside I think that he actually felt bad about what he gave me. It hurt me to see him like that._

_"Jack, I loved your gift. I said it was the best and I still stand by it."_

_"Do-do you really mean that? You're not just saying that?"_

_"No. I would never lie to you. I loved it. It meant a lot more to me then a necklace."_

_And that was no lie. I feel bad, thought. Jack spent a few hours on his gift to make it perfect, but Gray spent weeks. Weeks! But I still feel that Jack's gift was the best, don't ask me why, it just was. I think I'm starting to make up my mind._

_The sun had set and it was time for me to close up for the night. I know I've mentioned how I lose myself around him before, and now I'm going to tell you something that just proves the point. We had left and went outside where a light dusting of snow was falling. I locked the door same as always and Jack and I were about to go our separate ways when I asked him about his plans on the twenty-forth. He said nothing that he knew of and asked why. I told him about the Starry Night Festival and how every year on that day in winter, families sit down for a large dinner together (sometimes even relatives from outside the village travel over to feast too). And since he had no family here I asked if he wanted to join me and my parents. He agreed and I told him to come at six. It wasn't until I was inside that I realized that I had just asked Jack over for dinner without a second thought, like it was something I did all the time, no problem. So as you can guess, now I am super worried about the twenty-forth and I hope that all goes well. Oh please let it! Please let me cash this one break!_

_Winter 24_

_Today is the day. It's still early morning, but mom is already fixing the dinner. I've gone through half of my clothes trying to pick out what to wear and I still can't find anything nice enough. So here I am in my underwear writing, and feeling like a complete loser for making things so hard on myself. Alright, I'm just going to close my eyes and whatever I grab, I'll wear._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 24 (cont.)_

_But not that one. Bad choice._

_-Mary-_

_Winter 24 (cont.)_

_Okay, this time I mean it! Whatever I grab, I wear!_

_-Mary-_

_Winter 24 (cont.)_

_This is going to take awhile………_

_-Mary-_

_Winter 24 (cont.)_

_It's night now, the dishes have been cleaned and Jack has just left and I feel as though I ate too much. I finally settled for a long, black dress with white lace around the bottom, neck, and sleeves. I forgot that I even owned that dress. It was the nicest I own and I wore it only once in a blue moon. Mom took notice of it when I changed from ym regular clothes that evening. She smiled and raised an eyebrow._

_"We're quite dressed up tonight, aren't we?"_

_"I just wanted to look nice tonight, that's all."_

_"For Jack?"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Just asking. Don't mind your mother."_

_She giggled a bit and then returned the food on the stove. I was setting the places as the door opened. I was greeted by a clod blast of night air. My heart skipped a beat, but it was only dad, coming back in from the hill._

_"Let's eat!" He cheered._

_Mother turned around and shook a wooden spoon at him._

_"You're not eating anything, mister until you change out of those wet clothes _and _mop up the mess you made on my nice clean floors!"_

_"I love you, honey."_

_Mom sighed and rubbed her eyes._

_"I love you too. Now move!"_

_"Yes, teacher." Dad joked and went upstairs._

_"I swear, your father. Some days I just want to hit him upside the head to see if there's really a brain in that skull of his."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at that. I love watching my mother and father together. They care so deeply about each other. I keep wishing that some day I can have that same type of relationship, maybe it will even be with Jack. I took it on myself to clean the water left by the snow, by the way._

_Soon after Jack arrived just as dad was coming down the stairs and mom was serving the food. I was surprised to see that Jack had dressed up as well. He was wearing nice shoes, not the boots he wore so often. Clean tan pants, a white shirt that looked new, a tan jacket that must have gone with the pants, and on top of all of that, there still was the blue and yellow hat. It clashed so badly with the suit, but somehow, it worked for Jack. I've never seen him without that cap on, and I wonder if I ever will. _

_He apologized for being late, but dad told him he was just on time. We all sat down at the table (mom and dad at the top left corner, Jack and myself were bottom left) and we passed around the food and ate. Right away dad started up with Jack about crops and flora, mom swatted him on the wrist and told him that there were other topics other then plants. Jack laughed and even I chuckled a bit. Jack said he didn't mind talking about that. _

_The night went smoothly, we all chatted and laughed and all felt right with the world. I only wished that time would just stop, that I could live forever in that moment. However, such wishes can not be granted and the dinner ended. And Jack even helped clean up. As soon as he finished mom turned to dad and said:_

_"Basil, why don't we go upstairs and you show me that thing you were talking about."_

_"What are you talking about, Anna?"_

_"You know, the _thing_."_

_"Noooooo."_

_"Oh, just come on."_

_She then took him by the arm and dragged him up into the next floor, leaving me alone with Jack._

_"I think your mom was trying to get us alone." He joked._

_"Yea, my mom……"_

_"Mary, thank you for tonight. I had a great time and that was the best dinner I've had in a good amount time."_

_"I'm glad you liked it, Jack. That means a lot, coming from you."_

_"Mary I……"_

_"Y-yes, Jack?"_

_"I….um……I……I need to be going."_

_"Oh. Alright. Can I walk you home?"_

_"That sounds great, but no. It's snowing pretty hard out there and I wouldn't want you to ruin that nice dress."_

_"Do you really like it?"_

_"I love it. Goodnight."_

_"Sweet dreams." I whispered._

_And with a smile he was gone into the night. I went up the stairs and mom and dad scrambled to look like they weren't listening. I just smiled and shook my head and said goodnight to them both. So now here I am, finishing up my thoughts on the evening. Tonight, I am a very happy girl. I think I'll sleep very well._

_-Mary-_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, that last chapter was a long one, wasn't it? Pretty good work for having writer's block, eh?

Well you may or may not like hearing this, but we're entering the final stretch of the story. Pretty soon it'll all be over. But hold your tears. We're not quite there yet.

Chapter 14: Shades of Gray

There were several more entries in the diary after the Starry Night Festival, but none had to do with either his father or Gray. The would mark the second time Leo would skip over what his mother wrote, but time was short and he didn't want to leave the house wondering exactly how things turned out. Well he knew the answer to that, but he didn't know _how _it happened and that was what really interested him. Besides, he would be able to read through this book again any time he pleased. He could go back and catch up on what he missed as soon as he got back if he wanted.

Leo stopped and wondered exactly how he would be once he came back here. What kind of mood would he be in? Just how bad were things going to be anyway? His mother and father were both good people and great parents. If he knew that this was to be their fate, he would have never left the farm. If he would have stayed, maybe his mother would still be alive. None of this may have ever happened.

The day had been a wash of sadness and guilt, one emotion just leading into another. If time did heal all wounds, he hope he would be a quick healer. He didn't know how long he could go on with so much baggage weighting down on his heart.

Scanning the pages Leo found his father's name mentioned again. The date was under the 30th. This would have been the last day of winter. They were about to enter a brand new year, and Leo would be going along for the ride.

_Winter 30_

_Happy New Year! Well, almost. Today is the Year End Festival. This will be the day that the villagers gather at the peak of Mother's Hill and watch the sunrise. It's a beautiful sight, so it's a shame that only a handful of the townspeople come up to see, but I suppose I understand. It's dark and cold and Mother's Hill can be dangerous if the trail is slippery. I've almost hurt myself up there before, so I should know. The festival doesn't start until midnight, however, so most business are still open today. I'm really looking forward to it. And, if he shows, I'll ask Jack to watch it with me. It'll be so romantic! The sun will dawn on a new day and a new year. Don't be surprised if I don't write anything until tomorrow. Like I said, the festival do not begin until midnight, so by the time I get home I just may pass right asleep. I never was much of a night owl anyway._

_-Mary-_

_Spring 1_

_It's now spring, the season of love. The snow has completely melted from the ground, but that might be because of the fact that it didn't snow since the twenty-fourth, so the snow had plenty of time to melt. The weather is becoming warm again, birds are singing, and plants are blooming. You don't know just how happy my father is with that last part. However, that's not the point. I said I'd talk about the Year End Festival and that's what I'll do._

_I arrived a bit earlier then I normally do, but I wasn't the only one there. Saibara was already there and was standing at the very edge of the cliff, but that fine by me, I could never work up the urge to stand that close anyway. I would be to afraid that I would fall. I never understood why mom and dad never come with me up to the peak, thought. All they tell me is that they have a better spot and that they'll 'show me when I'm older'. How much older do I have to be?_

_After I was situated in my own little part of the cliff the rest of the crowd came out. I don't remember exactly everyone there but I do remember seeing Ann, Popuri, Rick, Mayor Thomas, Barley, and May (Barley is the elderly man who runs the livestock farm. May is his granddaughter). I also believe that Duke and Manna from the Aja Winery where there, but I can't be for sure. To my own luck, Jack did come. I was checking over my shoulder every time I heard someone coming up the path. Finally it was Jack who came. I waved him over to were I was._

_"Are you here by yourself, Mary?" He asked me._

_"Yes. I'm the only one in my family that makes the trip this far up Mother's Hill in winter, it seems." I joked._

_"Then, if you don't mind, would be alright if I kept you company?"_

_"That sounds nice."_

_The moon slowly made it's way across the final stretch of the sky and the sun rose. We all cheered and prayed for another happy year. I was so tired after watching for so long that I found my self resting upon Jack's side. He didn't mind one bit. He just let me relax upon him and the sun broke the distance. The sun was beautiful and all seemed right and good in the world. Despite the cold, I was still warm pressed to his side. He even kind enough to help me home. I doubt I would have pass out in the snow, I could have made it home fine on my own, I was tired, true, but not brain dead. Still, it was the fact of the matter that was so kind. It was that he was, again, going out of his way for me when he didn't have to. Jack's the best._

_Today, however is the New Year Festival. As you see our celebration of the passing year is done in too parts. The first part is more the serious, respectful part, today we celebrate. The festival starts at six and there will be music, food, dancing, and games. Now much more of the town shows up for this part for obvious reasons. _

_I just got a look at the clock and it's a lot latter then what I thought it was. I have to go get ready and I only have a few hours to do it. Sorry that I had to end this so quickly. I'll write later._

_-Mary-_

_Spring 1 (cont.)_

_The festival is over now and I'm sitting bed writing as I have before and will probably do again. The strangest thing, and I didn't get to mention this before, is that earlier today I was passing by the road that leads to Jack's farm, I saw Karen coming up the path._

_"Karen."_

_"Oh, hi, Mary!"_

_"Were you coming from Jacks?"_

_"What? Me? Oh no, no, no, no."_

_"Then what were you doing?"_

_She paused._

_"Um……walking."_

_"Walking?"_

_"Yes, walking. I'm sorry I didn't report that into you earlier, Ms. Mary."_

_"Sometimes I don't understand you, Karen."_

_"Good. I like to be mysterious. Now if you excuse me, I must be on my merry way, see you tonight."_

_"So long."_

_I was at the New Year Festival and I was enjoying myself nicely. The music was nice and the food was great. I'm trying to remember who cooked for the festival this time, but I just can't remember. Well, I suppose that's not of the up most importance anyway. Mayor Thomas announced that there was going to be a special couples song as soon as the one that was playing finished. At that moment, I felt a tap on my shoulder and there was Jack._

_"Care to dance?" He asked right out._

_"R-really? Do you mean it?"_

_He nodded._

_"That sounds wonderful, but there's a certain dance that goes along with the song they'll play. It a tradition around here and I don't think that you'll know it, not to be mean or anything , I'm sure you're a great dancer, but It's just that-"_

_"Mary. Calm down. Don't worry about it. Trust me."_

_"Al-alright."_

_The song started and he lead me out into an open area and to we started to dance. I was sure that he didn't know what I meant by the dance, but he did! He did every step right. I was so impressed! He was great at it! Do you know what else? I never got a good look, but out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Karen watching us and smiling._

_-Mary-_

_Spring 5_

_I saw Gray in Rose Square today. I said hello to him and gave a small wave over, but that was it. He didn't even really talk to me at all. I approached him to ask if he was alright, but he just excused himself and left. I think something is wrong. Maybe I'm just taking this too hard. He may have actually been in a hurry. Yes, I'm sure that I'm just over reacting._

_-Mary-_

_Spring 9_

_I haven't seen much of Gray at all lately. He used to seem to always find time to stop by the library, if even for a minute, but he hasn't been in for about a week now. I stopped by the blacksmiths and Saibara was there, but Gray wasn't. I asked him about Gray. He said that Gray wasn't acting like himself so he gave him the day off. Something is wrong and I know that one way or another, it's my fault. I just wish he would talk to me and tell me what's on his mind. Until then I don't know what to really think._

_Spring 10_

_They say that you should be careful what you wish for or it just might come true. That is completely correct. It was late when I closed up the library today. As I was locking up I heard my voice being called. I looked over and coming down the path to me was Gray. He looked strange. I can't explain it, but looked very different. One thing I did see what that his face was red._

_"Gray! Are you alright. You've been acting so differently as of late."_

_"Have I? I had a lot on my mind, Mary. I had to do some thinking, clear out my mind."_

_"Do you feel better now?"_

_He ignored my question, or maybe he didn't even hear it._

_"How long have we know each other, Mary?"_

_"Well, since we were kids I guess, but I don't see-"_

_"Growing up, you were one of my best friends. You were the only person that I could really talk to because you were the only person who bothered to listen to me and my stupid problems."_

_"Gray…"_

_"For so many years we've spent time together hanging out and just enjoying ourselves and I liked doing that with you. I just like being around you, Mary because when I'm with you, I feel free, like there's nothing I can't do. You've always meant a lot to me, Mary, always. And as I grew older, those feelings for you only grew stronger."_

_"Please Gray-"_

_"Hear me out, Mary, please. You've been on my mind so much lately that it's come the fact that I can't think of anything else. I was scared of my feelings before, but not now. Now I know I have to say what I have to say, what's been on my mind for a long time and if I don't do this now, I'll lose my nerve and I'll never be able to speak my mind."_

_He looked me dead in the eye and took both my shoulders firmly in his hands and suddenly he pulled me toward him. I fell off balance and caught myself on his chest. Both of his arms wrapped firmly around my body and held me tight. I was so taken off guard that I made no attempt to move, my brain just couldn't send that signal. So I was trapped in the arms of a man at night, under the street lamps. _

_I would hear him breathe and felt his heart pounding away so and so hard. It was then that I realized that I was scared. I was really scared and I had no idea why, but the fear was there all the same. I knew what he was going to say then, I knew it, but I didn't stop it. Maybe I should have, but I didn't and he said what I feared._

_"Mary…I……I love you."_

_The strength in his arms seemed to leave and found their way into my body. I slowly pushed away from him and his embrace. His eyes were looking right into mine. I could see that he meant every word. Gray was in love with me. If he would have said those words to me a year ago, even a few months ago, I would have been the happiest person on Earth, but now, after all that had happened, I had no idea what to think or do. I didn't know how I felt, what my true feelings were._

_Gray's head turned suddenly and he was no longer looking right at me, that cause the knot in my heart to loosen, but it just tightened right back up as I followed his gaze down the opposite path from which he had come. There, in the darkness stood a figure, just watching. I couldn't see the person clearly, but I didn't have too. I knew who it was. I knew that outline as well as I knew the back of my own hand._

_A single word escaped my lips. More like, forced it's way out. Even if I didn't want to say it, I would have. There would have been no stopping it, but I gave no fight. I was so tired of fighting. I spoke one word, the word that named the stranger in the shadows and that word was:_

_"Jack."_

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, here we go into the last chapter. Shall we see how things turn out?

Chapter 15: Then and Now, Love is Forever.

_Spring 10 (cont.)_

_"Jack."_

_It was him. Though it was late at night and by all means he should have been in his own home and in his own bed by this time, he had come by, up the same exact road that leads to the library and my home. He had come up this way for what reason? That reason was to see me and instead he was greeted by the image of myself in the arms of Gray. _

_My eyes had adjusted to the light at this point and I could see him clearly as a gentle breeze wafted though the once still air, caused the trees to blow their newly grown leaves. The look on his face was one that I would never forget. There were so many emotions that were mixed into one as a painter could mix colors on a pallet. I could see sadness and surprise, anger and jealousy, and a look that said that some part of him always knew that this would happy. And that part was in the middle of a long string of I-told-you-so's._

_Out of the three of us, he was the first to speak. I found no surprise in that. I can not say what Gray was thinking at that point, actually I can't even remember what I was thinking of, if anything at all. Jack's mouth opened and at first all that came out was a sigh of air. Then he gathered himself and found his voice._

_"I'm-I'm sorry. I came at a bad time."_

_He turned around so sharply that I saw something large fall from his hand, something that I didn't see before. In the matter of moments that it took my eyes to glance down to the object and back up to where Jack was standing, he was already gone. He hadn't just run away, he had sprinted, wanting to put as much distance between himself and us as possible, but I can only assume at that._

_When Jack had disappeared from sight I walked to the item he discarded. I knelt down and lifted it up with both hands. The item was a bouquet of spring flowers all arranged just so. It was beautiful and from one of the stems hung a card and written on that card was my name._

_I didn't think that I could feel any worse the I did, but the flowers proved me wrong. It was as if I could feel the guilt oozing from my hands and into the rest of my body. It was then my whole body started to tremble as I slowly stood back up on my feet._

_Gray placed a firm had on my shoulder. At some point the had come up behind me, but I did not hear him. His hand squeezed slightly and I was grateful for the motion._

_"I'm guessing those were for you."_

_"Yes." Even my voice was slightly shaking as I held back more tears._

_I had cried more in the fast few months then I ever had in my entire life. My heart was being ripped apart by two people who wanted nothing more then me. It seemed impossible to believe that anyone, let alone two people, could actually care about someone like myself. I wanted to yell out 'Why me? Out of all the girls here, why me? Couldn't I just be left well off alone? Couldn't you just leave me with my fantasies and fairy tales? Why did you have to show me the truth about love and romance? Why did you have to show me how much it hurt? Why!"_

_I didn't yell. I didn't because that's not what I do; that's not who I am. No, instead I spoke very calmly, knowing that this was where it was going to end, that my time to speak had come and if I didn't take it then, well I don't know what would have happened. I suppose I'm wrong to think I still had the luxury of silence. This time, I _had _to talk._

_"Gray, I'm sorry, but I can't-I can't be with you. I……I don't love you."_

_"Mary…………Somehow, I knew you would say that, but I thought that maybe if I still told you, I could make you change you're mind. I feel stupid for doing so. I knew how you felt about him. I saw you two together so many times."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I saw you with him, though you mustn't have seen me. You were together at the New Year Festival, The Fireworks Festival, even at the Year End you were together. I would have to be blind not to notice the bond growing between you too."_

_"Gray."_

_"It isn't fair, Mary. It's just not fair. I've known you for years and I've loved you for so long now, but I just couldn't say it. I was afraid that, if I did, I would ruin the relationship we have now. But you've only known Jack for less then a year and you already……you already……It's just not fair."_

_"Gray, I'm sorry. I never knew that you felt so strongly, if I did…well I don't know what my reaction would have been. But you haven't ruined anything, I still like you."_

_"You just don't love me."_

_"No. I'm sorry Gray."_

_"I still care for you, Mary and because I do I want you to be happy, no matter what. Even………even If that means you won't be with me."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_Gray took both of my shoulders again, but much more gently then before._

_"I'm saying go after him. Don't let him get away."_

_With that he gave me one last hug and whispered in my ear "Be happy". He broke the hold and looked at me in the eyes one last time and nodded, telling me to go. I slowly back away from, checking to see if I was doing the right thing. Another breeze came through the air and I saw just how noble he looked under the moon light. I spared him one last glance and then I followed in the direction Jack had run, flowers still in my hand._

_I started off walking, but as Jack's home came into view, I slowed down. I was nervous of what may come out. I had already lost Gray, there was go going back to him. If Jack had given up on me, then I was out of options._

_I saw a light burning inside of his house and I knew that he was home. I approached the front door and hesitated. I managed to build up enough nerve to knock the door. No one answered. I knocked again and there was still nothing. I told myself to just leave now, but I wouldn't. I turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. I looked around the small, but warm and friendly home of his. I saw the bookshelf, crowded with literature over farming, crops, animals, tools, and the like. Next to that was a self with a glass door. A few minerals dug up from the mines glowed inside, shining off the light provided by the lamp overhead. There was also the TV. Jack was one of few people in this village lucky enough to own one. In the far corner of the room was a large wooden box and a small shelf with an empty vase. And at the other end of all of this was Jack, sitting on the foot of his bed, his dog Kit at his feet. Kit looked over to me and barked a friendly bark. He came running over and knelt down and petted him with my free hand. _

_"Hey." Jack said, his voice sounding a bit off, very sad and tired is the closest I can come to describing it._

_"Jack I-"_

_"I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't know. If I had any idea about the relationship between you and Gray I never would have stepped in the middle of it. It's my own fault really. I was crazy not to think that someone else already held feelings for you. I mean, you're just so kind and caring, and not to mention beautiful."_

_I blushed at that. Not just because of the words, but because that this was Jack saying them to me. That's what ready made them special. Now this wouldn't mark the first time someone had ever said these things about me, mind you. Both of my parents have complemented me before, but there's a difference between hearing your family saying they love you, and hearing it from a friend. It means more, I think. A lot more._

_I stopped petting Kit at this point and stood up, closing the distance between us. Though Kit was upset at the fact that he had lost the attention he was getting, I think he knew that something bigger then himself was going on between is master and myself. So he trotted over to the table and rested under one of the chairs, looking at us as we spoke._

_"Jack, I don't care for Gray in the way you think I do. I like him, yes. He is a good friend of mine, but that's all he is, a friend. I don't love him though, not in the way that I love you."_

_He looked up at me for just a moment, completely silent. He dropped his head again and spoke._

_"I can't."_

_Those words ripped right through me. I suddenly hurt all over, but my heart felt the pain most of all. It was like every dream I had was just ripped in two right in front of me. I couldn't believe what he had just said._

_"I can't." He repeated. "It couldn't do this to you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Jack now stood from where he was resting and trained his vision back on me. Even though we were both so close to each other, I felt as if we were worlds away._

_"I'm gone every day from early morning to late at night working on the farm and when I'm not there I'm deep inside the mines in Mineral Hill digging for ores, or I'm running errands in the village. But I'm never home. I also don't make much money at all. I never know what kind if income I'll have from day to day. It all lies in the fate of the animals I keep and the weather conditions. If anything were to ever happen I could be completely broke in an instant. Geez, I couldn't even afford to get you a real birthday gift. How sad it that? Mary you would be happier with Gray. He could be with you and he could give you all of those things that I never could. You could have a much better life with him."_

_I started to cry again so I lowered by head, so Jack wouldn't see my tears, so he wouldn't see how weak I really was._

_"Do you really think I'm so shallow?"_

_I heard him gasp slightly at my words. Even thought I was still weeping, I looked I had to see his face. I _had _to._

_"I'll get up early in the morning and stay up late so I can greet you as you awake and when you come home. I'll cook our meals and clean the house. And, if you'll show me how, I'll even help you around the farm as much as I can! I want to do these things, Jack. That's what love means. It mean's I'll do anything you want me to, anything at all, just as long as you love me too."_

_Jack took his finger and brushed away the tears from my cheeks and eyes. I dropped the flowers, just as he had and pressed my face and arms on his chest causing my glasses to go askew._

_"I love you, Jack." I said._

_I felt as his heart speed up and then came the warmth as he closed his strong arms around me and held me close. Everything felt right at that moment. I was doing what I wanted and it felt good, better then I could have ever dream it could feel. _

_"I-I love you too."_

_And with those simple words, I melted in his arms. I felt as though I were a character in one of the many romance novels that I have read in my time, but the love I felt in my hear put them all to shame. _

_I looked up at him and he looked down at me, at the same time both we started leaning toward one another, very slowly and then our lips touched and we kissed. A shiver went down my spine and my face became red and hot, but I didn't care. I was in heaven. _

_The kiss broke up and I could see that he was just as red as I was. It was cute seeing that even Jack was a little shy himself. I suddenly burst out into a smile and I didn't know why. Jack was smiling too now._

_"There's something I want to give you." He said._

_Jack let go of me and walked over to the wooden box at the other end of the room. He opened up the top and the old hinges squeaked as he did so. He brought something out that was wrapped carefully in paper. He closed the lid again and walked back over to me, holding his gift in both hands. _

_"I found it a few weeks ago at the market. I had to ask Jeff about it first. He told me what it was and what it was for. He said that he only had the one, it came accidentally in his last shipping order and if I wanted it, it was mine. I took him up on the offer. I wanted to give this to you for some time, but I was too afraid too, but now……now seems like the right time."_

_I took the gift from his hand looking at him strangely, wondering what he was possibly speaking about, thinking about what was sold in the market that wasn't self explanatory. The item was light and I wondered why he would be so gentle with something so easy to carry. I started peeling away the layers of tissue paper that was wrapped around the object. When I lifted the last piece, my eyes went wide surprise. The item underneath the paper, the one he acquired by complete accident was a blue feather. In Mineral Village and several other villages, a blue feather stood for everlasting love and trust and because of it's meaning, some people used it to propose marriage, instead of rings. _

_I looked from the feather to his face and back again. It all happened so fast and I felt a bit dizzy. I wondered if he really knew what the item was for, if he really knew what he was doing._

_"A blue feather? Jack I………I……I don't know what to say. Do you know what this means? Are you really asking me if-"_

_"Mary, I love you with every bit of my heart and I have from the moment I met you. The first day I walked into the library over a year ago, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, that's why I want to ask you for your hand in marriage, so will you marry me?"_

A knock came from the door so suddenly that Leo almost dropped the book. He fumbled with it in mid air and finally managed to get a solid grip on it. He sighed and held his chest waiting for the beating of his heart to slow.

"Yea, come in."

The door opened and there was Arisa again, she had changed from the sunny clothing that she was wearing early today. She was now wearing a solid black dress. That outfit didn't work for her. Her choice in clothing was always so bring at colorful that Leo was surprised that she even owned anything black. Her eyes were sad and slightly teary was she stood in the doorway. A pit had formed in his stomach before she even spoke.

"I'm sorry, Leo. It's only a few minutes until….."

She didn't finish herself, but instead she just looked away. I stood up from the bed, placing the book down on the sheets.

"I'll need to change." I said.

"Yea. I'll be waiting outside. Come how when you're ready."

She closed the door with that. Leo sighed. He hadn't managed to finish after all. He picked up the book to put it back on the shelf, but decided a against it. He put it back down on the bed and opened up the small suitcase he had brought with him, and took out the black shoes, plants, and jacket that was inside. He dawned the clothing slowly, not looking forward to what's ahead, but knowing the time had come to face the music.

Leo stepped outside and Arisa was still there waiting for him. At least he was lucky enough to have a friend like her. He looked at each other for a minute and Leo managed a weak smile. With a nod of his head, the set off for the church.

The entire village had gathered there inside by the time the services started. Leo was sitting in the front row next to Arisa. Next to her was Mayor Harris. On the other end was Kano, the photographer (he had made a nice name for himself with his work in the past few years). Next to him was Karen and her husband Rick. Behind all of us were Lillia and her husband who had finally returned with a cure for her sickness that threaded to take her life years back, May and Stu (engaged), Manna, Ann and Cliff and their children: Derek and Timmy, as well as Eilli and her little girl, Wendy. There were others of course, some from his parents day and some who were new to the village, born or moved.

Despite the change in time and the passing years, Carter was still pastor of the church, though he had grown old now and his one so-blond hair had faded to white. He was still a bit of an odd-ball, but he was as kind as the days Leo used to be taught by him when he was just a small boy.

The funeral passed as a life time and Leo had to rub the tears from his eyes several times, but as soon as the services began Arisa griped his hand tightly in hers and didn't let go, not even when everyone rose into a line and paid their last respects. His mother and father were laid to rest beside each other in the cemetery and as the group of people left one by one, each saying their regrets to him, Karen approached. She was no longer the young girl she used to be, the type that his mother had described, but she still held a kind of beauty.

"Your mother and father were both wonderful people, Leo. We were all lucky to have known them."

"I know. Mom spoke very highly of you, Karen. You were her best friend."

She smiled that smile people do when they're trying to hold back tears.

"She was my best friend too. I'm going to miss her."

"We all are."

Karen and I hugged and she said her goodbyes and left with Rick who took her in his arms as they left. Arisa was the last to stay with Leo. She had been with him the entire time and had cried with him too. He was so lucky to have her.

"Want to walk me home?" He asked and Arisa nodded.

Back at the farm, Leo stopped just short of the mail box and peered out upon the land. The fields were still as overgrown as they were this morning when he arrived. The building needed a fresh coat of paint and all the animals were gone, taken to other farms where they could be cared for. It was depressing, almost as if the farm had passed on with his parents.

"So what are you going to do now?" Arisa asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

The land didn't have to stay this way, did it? Wasn't it in the same condition when dad took it over from his great grandpa? The farm could be resurrected and brought back to glory. And he could do it, he knew it.

"I'm going to stay." He told Arisa. "It's a family business and It's going to stay that way."

Arisa's face light up at that. She was happy that he would be staying, that he would be around forever. Well first he would probably have to go back home and get his things, but still, this was the best news she had heard all day.

Leo glanced over at Arisa's face. He smiled at her.

"I'm going to bring this land back to the way it's meant to be, and-"Leo suddenly took Arisa in his arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Someday I'm going to marry you and make you my wife."

Arisa was shocked dumb. She was suddenly overwhelmed with what had happened, but not unhappy with it.

"D-d-do you really mean that. All of that!" She asked.

"You bet."

"But why the sudden change in personality, Leo?"

"Because I realized that nothing is forever and if you don't take what you want it may be gone faster then you may think. So what do you say, Arisa? Ya wanna fall in love, get married, and have kids someday?"

"S-sounds good. I'll try to find an opening for you." She joked.

"Great."

There was another small kiss between them and then Arisa excused herself. She had chores that still needed to be done around the house and it was almost evening, but she promised to come back tomorrow and Leo agreed.

After she left, he went back into the house and looked at the book on the bed. Something caught his eye inside. A corner of something white was peeking out from the book. Leo pulled it out. It was a photograph. The picture was of his mother and father at their wedding. The church was right behind them and the newlywed could held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

His mother was wearing a plain white dress and cape held on by a golden pin at the breast line, white gloves that when up her arms, and a golden crown. It was just like Mary to wear something like that, she never really took to the spotlight and singled herself out, she liked to blend in a bit, and never overdid anything. Still, she looked beautiful none the less. Leo could see how easy it was for his father to fall in love with her.

Speaking of his father he was wearing a fine suit. It was dark, but not black. His shoes were black with white spats which matched a white undershirt. He looked nice in his suit, but when Leo saw the he was _still _wearing that hat of his, he couldn't help but laugh. Even on his wedding he wore that hat. He was lucky, though. That hat really worked for him. Jack would have looked stranger without it.

Leo picked up the diary and opened it to where left off and slipped the picture back inside. He closed it again and felt the weight of the novel in his hands. Other then the farm, this was all that was left of his mother and father, this was a looking glass into a world in which Leo could only view, but never interact. However, it wasn't over yet. Leo was their child and he grew up with love and kindness and he would give the same to his kid, just as his parents gave to him.

One last tear rolled down his cheek, but he made no move to stop it. He just let it move down his face and break off to fall to the floor. Leo placed his mother's diary back on the shelf and walked out into the last of the warmth of the day. From somewhere in the distance came the sound of a dong barking.

"The story doesn't have to end yet, mother."

As he said so, as small dog, a puppy it must have been, with tan fur and white face and feet came running down the path that lead to Mother's Hill and up to Leo's shoe. The puppy planted his feet firmly onto Leo's leg and barked happily. He bent down and lifted the dog up in his arm and scratched it's head with he's free hand. The puppy's tail wagged back and forth and panted.

"It doesn't have to end yet."

And as the form of Leo slowly fatted onto a shadow amongst the on coming night, he thoughts went out to his mother, Mary, a shy librarian with raven black hair, dark eyes, and a skill for the written that could never be matched and his father, Jack, an outgoing farmer who cared for everyone and everything around him, Leo could only thank his mother for taken the time to write her thoughts and feels down so that Leo may embrace what life he had. He was a very luck man for was one of the few that was allowed to read a very special story, one that let look right into the heart of the lost days.

THE END.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Well we have reached the end of the story and I would like to personally thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and a VERY special thank you to the people who actually save the story under their favorites! I never thought that would happen! So it made me very happy to read your comments and to fix my mistakes that were pointed out (I now know the difference between 'does' and 'dose').

I ran into a good number of problems while writing the story. The first and for most was trying to give a real personality to Mary and the other people in the village. As we all know in the game, no one in really that complex. So to make an interesting story, I had to make her an interesting person with her own memories, thoughts, and feelings of self-worth. It was a challenge, but a fun one.

Another problem I ran into was telling a story from only one person's point of view. I was toying around with the idea of having someone else find the diary back when Mary was still writing in it. Gray, Jack, and even the Harvest Goddess came to mind, but there was really no way I could make a good impact on that situation because of the first person perspective.

When I started writing this story, I only had basic idea of how it would go. I really wanted a Jack/ Mary romance story, but I felt as though it was done before, maybe with different girls and boys, but the story was still there, I tried to think of what I could do different. The idea came to me to set it as a story because of Mary's love of books. I got the idea in one of those 'Wouldn't it be funny if-' sort of ways. So I used the son from the game and the story became a diary.

I think the most interesting thing about this tale is that fact that there are actually two separate stories happening at once. On one had there's Mary, trying discover who she is and what she wants, and Leo who's trying to recover from the sudden loss in his life and figure out what this means for his future. The story ends in kind of sickly-sweet way. There was no real happy ending I could give since the story was so centered around death.

My love for Harvest Moon came when my mom rented the first HM game for me back on the SNES. I loved it and rented it a million times after until someone stole the game from the store. Soon after I bought it and almost every HM game after it. For those of you who don't know, the festivals, characters, and town was centered around Harvest Moon: Back to Nature for the PS1. This has to be my favorite out of the series. Mary has been my favorite girl since the beginning, though I'm not sure why. I suppose I'm just a sucker for shy girls with black hair and glasses.

I suppose I should make that last statement sounds less creepy by stating that I AM a guy, in case some of you were wondering (or cared.)

Again I would like to thank everyone who read my tale and who reviewed it. I hope you all enjoyed what you saw and will continue to support any more work I will post on this sight, but you might want to keep an eye out. There may be another HM story, maybe not. I'll be all over the Video Game sub-section so I'd love any kind words you have to say.

Finally, I would like to wish luck to everyone else out there who is writing their own stories. I'll try my best to read and review your own works, just as kindly as you did to mine. Good luck in whatever you do and remember: Chicks DIG Farmers!

_-Kyle Vincent-_


End file.
